


Nas Cartas do Mágico

by xiuminswarrior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 20's, Alternate Universe - Circus, Comedy, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Minseok é um renomado equilibrista e trapezista de um dos maiores circos da Coreia. Sua popularidade era tanta, que o público sempre ansiava por seus números quando o show começava. Porém, seus dias de glória caminham para o fim com a chegada de uma nova atração: Lu Han, um carismático ilusionista que acaba roubando todos os holofotes para si e provocando a ira do sempre tão gentil equilibrista.[ XiuHan | Love x Hate | 20’s ]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Valetes Opostos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! ~  
> Depois de tanto suspense lá no twitter, hoje trago o capítulo 1 dessa nova short fic, cujo plot me foi doado pela maior escritora de XiuHan do ficdom, a senhorita @Lieblos89 ♡
> 
> Espero não decepcionar, pois foi um trabalho que me animou bastante e está bem diferente da minha fic anterior.  
> No mais, acho que é isso.
> 
> Respeitável público, tenha uma ótima leitura! ♡

Com o olhar fixo no final da corda de aço, a qual atravessava quase todo o ambiente repleto de pessoas, Minseok repetia seu mantra de proteção mentalmente. Não tinha medo, muito pelo contrário: era confiante e sabia que sempre se saía bem. Porém, como o grande profissional que era, calculava os riscos e tinha noção que qualquer passo em falso poderia ser fatal. E foi após fechar os olhos e voltar a abri-los que finalmente iniciou sua trilha. A altura era tanta, que tonturas seria só o começo do sofrimento se ele não fosse uma pessoa devidamente treinada.

A atenção dos espectadores não desviava do equilibrista, mesmo que as fortes luzes refletissem diretamente nas lantejoulas que adornavam seu belíssimo figurino ou mesmo que a corda balançasse ora ou outra. Não havia dúvidas, Kim Minseok era o melhor no que fazia - e ele fazia muitas outras coisas além de atravessar uma corda bamba há metros de altura.

Estava na metade do caminho quando parou para levar os braços, até então abertos, para sua dianteira e respirar fundo. Em um único impulso, o qual fez todo aquele povo tapar os olhos e soltar um  _ “oh!” _ pelo susto, o rapaz inverteu a posição e ficou de ponta cabeça. Para que seu peso corporal ficasse melhor distribuído, dobrou as pernas bem devagar e então continuou seu trajeto com as mãos firmes sobre a corda. Sua concentração era algo primordial para que conseguisse completar aquela primeira fase.

_Sim,_ _primeira._

Era isso que o fazia ser a maior estrela do Oasis Spectacular Circus: seu talento que ia desde o canto e dança até acrobacias nos ares que quase matava o público de um ataque cardíaco somente por assisti-lo. Fora sua energia infinita que lhe estimulava a interligar vários números diferentes, sem perder a beleza e a força de vontade. Desde seus dezessete anos, quando terminou os estudos, dedicava-se a trabalhar como a mãe, que era tão boa quanto si mesmo na arte do equilíbrio. Seu objetivo era trabalhar junto dela, mas como Junmyeon, o dono do Oasis, era alguém de extrema confiança e muito conhecido no ramo circense, Min decidiu aceitar seu convite (lê-se súplica) e trabalhar com ele. Não podia reclamar, visto que era tratado muito bem e todos os colegas eram tão simpáticos quanto o chefe. Todo aquele âmbito fez com que quisesse aperfeiçoar o que já sabia e também ir além.

Quando estava há centímetros de atingir o final da corda, em um pequeno salto, Minseok logo viu-se no compartimento que demarcava o fim da perigosa travessia. Com as calorosas palmas do público, deixou-se sorrir minimamente, entretanto, a parte que julgava ser a mais difícil havia chegado e com ela, o triplo de atenção. Executou uma breve sequência coreográfica com a música de fundo, até que chegou ao outro lado e tocou na barra de ferro que era sustentada por duas cordas presas ao teto. Olhou para cima e suspirou. Quando sentiu que estava seguro, andou alguns passos para trás segurando na barra e, no segundo seguinte, impulsionou-se para frente como em um balanço, se permitindo desafiar a gravidade.

O número no trapézio era uma das coisas que havia aprendido com poucos meses de ensaio. Podia parecer estranho num primeiro momento, mas qualquer assunto que envolvesse concentração máxima e equilíbrio, lá estava Minseok. Não se limitava a nada, quanto mais descobria, mais queria aprender. Enquanto a mente permanecia vazia, livre de qualquer preocupação, o rapaz fazia inúmeras acrobacias no ar e logo encontrava as outras barras espalhadas por todo aquele espaço. Para ele, o que fazia era a mais pura arte; para quem assistia, era como ver um anjo usando suas asas invisíveis enquanto dançava no ar.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Ao final de mais uma noite bem sucedida de espetáculo e após os agradecimentos finais, cada integrante dirigiu-se ao seu camarim. A sensação de dever cumprido sempre fazia bem e para o equilibrista Kim, não era diferente. Empurrou a porta a passos lentos e em seguida a fechou novamente. As várias lâmpadas que enfeitavam o espelho sobre a extensa penteadeira era a única luz que emanava naquele ambiente, que também era onde dormia. Sentou-se frente ao seu reflexo e suspirou longamente enquanto o peso do cansaço começou a se fazer presente. Enquanto pensava nos momentos que havia passado, pegou algodão e água para retirar a tinta e o glitter que lhe cobria o rosto. O silêncio reinava e ele planejava dormir assim que terminasse o que havia começado, até que a porta voltou a se abrir.

— E aí, príncipe do Oasis. — Min sorriu com o comentário de Jongdae, um dos trapezistas e também seu amigo mais próximo do elenco.

— Oi, Dae. — Respondeu, continuando a limpar os rastros de cor. — Pensei que iria se atirar na cama assim que o show acabasse.

— É, eu ia. — Encostou-se sobre a penteadeira, observando os movimentos do outro. — Mas o nosso querido chefe está convocando todos para uma reunião.

— A essa hora? — O equilibrista encarou o pequeno relógio de ponteiro perto do espelho. Quase duas da madrugada. — Ele não podia esperar a gente descansar pelo menos?

— Pelo jeito, é coisa séria. — Cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico enquanto pensava. — Isso está me cheirando a sermão.

— O que será que foi dessa vez? — Riu soprado. — Certo, já que não podemos protestar… Apenas vou terminar de limpar essa maquiagem e encontro você lá.

  
  


No palco vazio, toda a equipe artística estava reunida. Jun havia se atrasado, como sempre… Ele era campeão em marcar conversas e ser sempre o último a chegar. Enquanto um olhava para a cara do outro sem saber o que pensar sobre tal reunião, passos começaram a soar cada vez mais próximos. Só podia ser os sapatos de saltos camuflados de Kim Junmyeon.

— Boa noite, queridos colegas de trabalho. — Por mais que parecesse falso, aquela era sua maneira rotineira de cumprimentar as pessoas. — Eu sei que o horário não é muito propício, que muitos estavam até mesmo em trajes íntimos para dormir... — Olhou para Chanyeol, um dos malabaristas mais carismáticos do circo que, naquele instante, estava lhe fuzilando com o olhar. — … Mas é algo de extrema importância.

— Ei, Jun, se foi por causa da roda que peguei emprestado da sua bicicleta, saiba que amanhã eu devolvo. — Baekhyun se pronunciou. Estava até mesmo com a bolinha vermelha ainda no nariz.

— Você fez o quê, Byun? — O dono do show perguntou perplexo.

— N-não era sobre isso que ia falar? — Coçou a cabeça, rindo de nervoso.

— Se fosse, eu falaria com o senhor em particular. — Junmyeon respirou fundo, para evitar cometer um crime de ódio ali mesmo. — Mas deixaremos esse assunto para amanhã. — Sua voz voltou à calmaria de antes. — Creio que vocês lembram que estamos sem ilusionista há certo tempo…

— Desde que o senhor Simon cantou pra subir. — O Byun comentou, com seu inconfundível tom de ironia. Não era à toa que era o palhaço mais engraçado (e às vezes, mais irritante) da equipe.

— Mais respeito com a memória de Mister Simon! — Jun falou com seriedade. — Ele foi um grande exemplo de profissional.

— Pode até ter sido um bom profissional, mas ninguém suportava aquele velho rabugento nos bastidores. — Todos concordaram com as palavras do palhaço, seja verbalmente ou com um acenar de cabeça.

— Ok, que a alma do Mister Simon esteja nas mãos do senhor. Será que agora podem deixar o Jun falar? — Jongdae interveio, sem poder se segurar pela curiosidade.

— Obrigado, Jongdae. — Sorriu o empresário. — O que tenho a dizer é que contratei um novo ilusionista. Ele mandou um telegrama avisando que chega amanhã.

— E qual a idade dele? — Kyungsoo, a dupla de Chanyeol no malabarismo perguntou. — É só pra gente ir se preparando, sabe...

— Tudo que sei é que ele tem menos de trinta anos. — Assim que terminou a frase, o dono do circo pôde ouvir vários suspiros de alívio.

Não era surpresa para Minseok presenciar a entrada de novos colegas, visto que estava ali há sete longos anos. Viu muitos entrarem e saírem, felizes ou até mesmo frustrados por estarem em um emprego que demandava tanto esforço, seja físico ou mental.

Já que o recado havia sido dado, bastou apenas o chefe liberar a equipe para que fossem descansar e, no dia seguinte, dar as boas vindas ao novo integrante.

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


Pela manhã, Minseok ouviu o barulho irritante dos sininhos do relógio, configurado para acordá-lo todos os dias assim que desse sete horas em ponto. O rapaz virou-se para o canto e tapou a cabeça com o cobertor. Estava tão bom dormir… Não queria acordar. No entanto, lembrou que era sexta-feira, dia de sua aula de trapézio. Mais que depressa jogou os forros de cama para o lado e saltou da cama. Correu para o banheiro e, depois de realizar sua higiene matinal e tomar um banho frio - já que demoraria demais ter que aquecer a água antes - ele só precisou esperar o café ser finalmente servido.

Com passos tranquilos e mãos nos bolsos da calça confortável de moletom, Min cumprimentava os colegas que cruzavam seu caminho e observava os outros mais distantes empenhados nos ensaios já naquele horário. Sorriu ao pensar que por mais que houvesse tantas dificuldades em ser um artista daquele nível, tinha muita sorte em trabalhar num lugar tão conceituado e tão acolhedor como o Oasis.

Enquanto continuava a andar, ao olhar mais adiante, avistou uma figura diferente de todas que conhecia naquele lugar. Havia um coelho branco em cima da mesa de café da manhã. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava intrigado com o animal, então apenas caminhou mais rápido e chegou até ele. Tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado e notou que o mesmo estava perto do prato onde suas torradas com ovos deveriam estar... Mas só haviam migalhas.

— De onde você saiu? — Falou num sussurro irritado para o bichinho de olhos pequeninos e vermelhos, que apenas lhe encarava e mexia o focinho. — Sabia que devorou todo o meu café da manhã? O que eu vou comer agora, hein?

— Ah, foi aqui que lhe deixei. — Minseok ouviu uma voz nada familiar soar ao seu lado e deu alguns passos em recuo. Tratava-se de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos quase ruivos, levando as mãos até o coelho.

— Você é o dono desse devorador de torradas? — O equilibrista se dirigiu ao estranho que lhe olhou no mesmo segundo, confuso.

— Sou, sim, mas... — Virou-se completamente para o Kim. — Otávio não come torradas, apenas folhas de coentro.

— Otávio? — Minseok repetiu com vontade de rir, mas se segurou. — Pois não é o que parece. Veja, está tudo em migalhas… Deveria cuidar melhor dele.

— E quem é você para me repreender dessa maneira? — Respondeu com ar desafiante, o que acabou por irritar o outro.

— Olá, rapazes! — Junmyeon se aproximou, trazendo uma outra moça que Minseok não conhecia. — Vejo que já estão se conhecendo.

— Jun, quem é ele? — O equilibrista cruzou os braços, indignado.

— Minseok, o que é isso? — O dono do circo falou em meio a um sorriso de puro disfarce. — Ele é o nosso novo ilusionista, Lu Han. E esta ao meu lado é Daiyu, sua ajudante de palco.

O Kim apenas arregalou os olhos e nada disse. Certo, talvez tivesse deixado uma primeira má impressão no novo colega de trabalho. Se bem que o cara largou um coelho esfomeado em qualquer lugar, até seu café da manhã o dito cujo devorou! Ele deveria ter empatia? Claro que não. Viu o chefe chegar mais perto e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Não vai dar as boas vindas? — Cutucou-o. — Não estou te reconhecendo, Minnie.

— Acontece que esse animal comeu meu café da manhã. — Respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Não precisa chamá-lo assim… — Pousou a destra sobre a testa, preocupado. — Eu que lhe ofereci os petiscos. Afinal, ele trabalhará conosco, precisa ser bem tratado desde o primeiro momento.

— Sim, mas é que… — Parou de falar bruscamente ao perceber algo esquisito na frase dita por Jun e o olhou ainda mais confuso. Enquanto isso, os outros dois conversavam entre si, alheios ao que ocorria. — Espera… O que está dizendo?

— Que eu dei suas torradas com ovos para o senhor Lu. Imagine, ele veio de tão longe!

Naquele instante, Minseok puxou o ar tão fundo que quase esqueceu como voltar a respirar normalmente. Será que Junmyeon não poderia ter feito o mínimo e preparado algo para o novato sem ser dar a sua comida para ele? Como iria enfrentar a aula de trapézio de estômago vazio?

  
  


— Você que lute, parceiro. — Jongdae disse após ouvir os lamentos do amigo. Ambos estavam na área dos trapezistas, se alongando.

— Que grande amigo eu fui arrumar. — O mais velho comentou com falso conformismo.

— O melhor que poderia ter, já que dividi meu café contigo. — Puxou a perna para trás. — Você apenas está se deparando com a realidade, Minnie. Foi o protegido do circo por anos... Talvez esse ilusionista seja a nova galinha dos ovos de ouro que Jun irá apostar.

— Chegou a vê-lo? — Levantou após tocar os pés várias vezes como exercício. — É uma criança, deve saber nem metade do que o senhor Simon sabia.

— Se eu fosse você, não o julgaria tanto. Até por que, só falou com ele uma vez.

— Não estou julgando. — Levantou o indicador, cheio de razão. — É apenas meu sexto sentido apitando. E pode anotar: esse cara vai nos dar muita dor de cabeça.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Durante a tarde, os artistas pararam os ensaios a pedido de Junmyeon para uma apresentação oficial do ilusionista Lu. Claro que Minseok esteve resistente até o último minuto, visto que não foi com a cara do rapaz desde o incidente pela manhã. Após muita insistência por parte de seu superior e de seu melhor amigo, finalmente cedeu. Uma das coisas que mais o incomodou foi como Jun tratava aquele mágico com tamanho esmero, lhe fazia elogios exorbitantes e dizia o quanto investiu para trazê-lo de um dos maiores circos da China. Obviamente o dono do lugar era um ótimo olheiro quando se tratava de talentos pelo mundo, mas podia ir com calma, Min pensava. Ao final do monólogo, Junmyeon passou a palavra para o novo contratado.

— Agradeço pelas palavras, senhor Kim. — Han olhou para o chefe e depois para os colegas novamente. — Realmente espero fazer um bom trabalho para o Oasis e conquistar bons amigos também. Saibam que podem contar com minha ajuda para o que for.

Minseok não sabia explicar, mas a voz do ilusionista soava irritantemente gentil e melódica. Parecia um perfeito nativo coreano, sem errar uma palavra ou demonstrar sotaques. Observou-o terminar o que dizia e se curvar em claro respeito. Sabia mesmo como se portar em público… Educação na frente de todos o cara possuía, mas e as desculpas pelo café? Enfim, a hipocrisia. Deu graças a Deus quando finalmente pôde voltar para seu camarim e descansar até o cair da noite, quando teria que dar tudo de si em mais números de tirar o fôlego de quem iria assisti-lo.

  
  


Duas horas antes do espetáculo começar, Lu Han e Daiyu andavam pelas instalações do circo, pois queriam ensaiar uma última vez. Os dois chineses acharam incrível que o palco era em 360°, com cortinas que escondiam perfeitamente todo o espaço que era rodeado de holofotes. Não podiam negar que estavam na expectativa de ver as cadeiras finalmente ocupadas e com pessoas atentas aos seus truques. Ao chegarem no corredor principal, Daiyu percebeu que esqueceu algo no camarim e comunicou ao amigo que voltaria para pegar. Dizendo que a esperaria no palco, Lu Han seguiu andando até que finalmente teve a claridade das luzes atingindo a porta de entrada. Alguém já estava lá. Suspirou. Não queria atrapalhar, mas e se desse apenas uma espiada? Talvez quem quer que fosse que estivesse lá, logo terminaria seu ensaio e lhe cederia o espaço.

Em teoria, seria ótimo se acontecesse… Isso se não fosse Minseok a utilizar o recinto. O ilusionista não conseguia ver de quem se tratava, pois o outro estava de costas e há muitos metros distante do chão. Mesmo assim, sua atenção foi capturada instantaneamente, visto que o aspirante a trapezista fazia movimentos incríveis que enchiam os olhos, fora a beleza e confiança que esbanjava.

Lá do alto, o Kim permanecia alheio à vista do mágico, sentindo-se confortável ao ponto de não ligar em tentar realizar acrobacias que ainda estava em fase de aprendizagem. Somente no momento em que ficou se balançando em uma das barras do trapézio - calculando a distância para enfim se aventurar a pular - que notou a presença de Lu Han. A queda foi inevitável e instantânea.

— Caralho… — Falou com certa dificuldade, assim que sentiu o incômodo nas costas por causa da rede de proteção.

— Você está bem? — O Lu perguntou assim que chegou mais perto, visivelmente assustado. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Estou… — Olhou e reconheceu o almofadinha de mais cedo. Só a aproximação dele já o deixava uma pilha de nervos, o que fez sua expressão mudar da água para o vinho. — Estou ótimo! Não preciso de nada! — Se ajeitou para levantar.

— Tem certeza? — Semicerrou os olhos castanhos. Obviamente, a mudança repentina de humor do coreano não passou despercebida. — Não é isso que seu rosto diz.

— Além de mágico você é vidente também? — Minseok se colocou de pé e o encarou, estendendo sua destra. — Não quer ler minha mão, não?

— Até leria, mas é tão pequena que nem deve aparecer nada aí. — O chinês cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

— Como é engraçadinho, né? — Passou as mãos pelo figurino para tirar o pó que impregnou-se ao cair. — Jun deve ter se enganado de cargo, pois você serve mais para palhaço.

Percebeu que Han não diria mais nada, apenas ficaria ali lhe observando com aquela cara de bocó, segurando o riso. 

_ Um belo bocó, diga-se de passagem. _

Com tal pensamento, o equilibrista se repreendeu mentalmente e decidiu seguir seu rumo até a saída. Durante o caminho para o camarim, pensava no quão metido a esperto era aquele recém chegado. Onde já se viu responder um veterano daquela maneira? Que bom que seu sexto sentido sempre estava certo e não lhe deixava cair em ciladas.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Oito horas da noite. As cortinas do show se abriram e revelaram o líder e animador de palco a dizer o seu icônico “respeitável público!”, logo desejando uma ótima noite de espetáculos. Depois, deu espaço ao talentoso grupo de palhacinhos liderado por Baek, que sem dúvidas eram os melhores em tirar as mais sinceras risadas da plateia. Em seguida veio a apresentação dos malabaristas, Chanyeol e Soo, que nunca deixavam a desejar. Após as pessoas se questionarem sobre como o contorcionista, Kim Jongin, conseguia dobrar o corpo por tantas vezes e depois encantar com tantos movimentos incríveis de dança, as coisas começaram a ficar ainda mais emocionantes com YiXing, aquele que ousava atravessar um arco em chamas sem demonstrar qualquer resquício de medo.

Nos bastidores, os próximos a entrar já estavam posicionados. Minseok sempre ficava por último por ser o mais esperado da noite, porém, não foi o caso naquele instante. Logo atrás dele estava o mágico que faria sua estreia surpresa.

— Estou mais nervoso que o normal. — Jongdae falou ao chegar perto do melhor amigo. — Como se sente, Minnie?

— Mantendo a calma e a confiança. — Sorriu pequeno. — É… Dae?

— Diga. — Voltou a olhá-lo.

— Por que eu não estou por último? — Pigarreou. — Quer dizer, há tanto tempo é assim, não sei por que Sehun me disse para ficar aqui hoje…

— Deve ser para fazer suspense por causa do mágico. — Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. E de fato, era.

— Será? — Olhou para trás rapidamente, o que chamou a atenção do Lu de imediato. Quando o rapaz lhe acenou, Min voltou a posição de antes, engolindo em seco. Certo, seria só naquela ocasião que trocaria de lugar com o chinês... No dia seguinte, tudo seria diferente.

E quando Sehun, o assistente de Junmyeon, anunciou que Minseok poderia subir para a corda bamba, o coração dele pareceu querer sair pela boca. A ligeira recordação da queda que sofreu pairou em seus pensamentos, o que lhe fez recuar um passo antes de subir a escada que o levaria até a corda.

_ “Vai dar tudo certo, Minseok. Você consegue.” _

Não sabia dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo consigo, mas talvez - e só  _ talvez _ \- não quisesse fazer feio na frente do novo colega. Afinal, Lu Han o viu cair. O Kim nunca havia cometido tal erro na frente de ninguém, já que costumava ensaiar sozinho. Nem mesmo Jongdae havia presenciado uma queda sua, pois ele fazia parte de sua confortável rotina e isso lhe fazia ter mais força e confiança. Era como se estivesse vulnerável por uma fração de segundo e tivesse deixado a impressão que era um péssimo profissional. Fosse o que fosse, estava agindo por uma questão de honra, não necessariamente por terceiros, mas por si mesmo.

No instante em que subiu no compartimento que dava início ao caminho da corda de aço, respirou fundo e repetiu suas palavras de energia, com os olhos fechados e de maneira silenciosa. Buscou dentro de si toda a tranquilidade necessária e, ao abrir os olhos delineados pelo glitter azul, finalmente levou a mão a um fino mastro de madeira e deu os primeiros passos. Testaria seu nível de equilíbrio enquanto segurava o objeto ao mesmo tempo.

— Esse número sempre deixa o povo com medo. — Baekhyun puxou assunto com Daiyu.

— É muito perigoso? — A garota perguntou com os olhos arregalados. — Onde Han e eu estávamos, não tinha equilibrista há um bom tempo.

— Nossa, pelo visto em cada circo falta um tipo de artista. — O palhaço comentou, rindo. — Mas respondendo sua pergunta: é sim, bem perigoso. Só que estamos falando do Minseok… Ele nunca erra. O povo vai ao delírio com as apresentações dele.

— Os movimentos dele são tão leves. — Disse a ajudante, maravilhada enquanto observava o número sendo executado.

Enquanto isso, o mágico estalava os dedos, nervoso. Era algo inevitável, um público diferente era também um novo desafio. Ao ouvir de relance a conversa de sua amiga com o Byun, automaticamente olhou para cima. Por alguma estranha razão, era tranquilizador olhar para Minseok tão concentrado enquanto atravessava a corda. Com um silêncio absurdo reinando no local, toda a atenção era voltada somente ao habilidoso equilibrista que, com um movimento imprevisível, deslizou uma das pernas sobre a extensão da corda e logo o espacate estava feito, tirando os espectadores de órbita.

— Minha nossa. — Daiyu tapou a boca e segurou no braço daquele ao seu lado esquerdo. — Han, você viu isso?

— Vi... — Respondeu atordoado.

— Nada novo sob o sol. — Baek cruzou os braços, simplista. — Vocês precisam vê-lo atravessando a corda enquanto anda de monociclo e equilibra vários pratos. Isso sim é de arrepiar até o c… — Levou a mão à boca e sorriu contido. — … O cabelo da cabeça.

O número somente chegou ao fim quando Min repetiu os movimentos do ensaio no trapézio, mas desta vez os acertando com perfeição. Com apenas um salto, pousou como um felino, de pé e com os joelhos flexionados sobre o palco iluminado. Sentia-se de dever cumprido e, com um enorme sorriso gengival, se despediu do público que o aplaudia e assobiava fervorosamente.

Saiu pelo corredor lateral, deparando-se com o ilusionista que estava a um passo de fazer sua estreia. Com apenas alguns centímetros de distância, Lu Han não disse nada, somente o olhou de uma forma que Minseok não sabia decifrar. A voz de Daiyu interrompeu o momento ao tocar no braço do Kim e felicitá-lo de maneira alegre e orgulhosa, o fazendo se sentir extremamente adorável.

Não era nada pessoal, nem mesmo pelas conversas atravessadas com Minseok que Lu Han nada disse ao colega. A verdade era que não sabia o que dizer num momento de puro espanto pelo o que viu, mesclado ao nervosismo que sentia. Oh Sehun logo lhe avisou que sua vez havia chegado e não tinha mais como fugir.

Com o cenário de luzes apagadas, o ilusionista entrou à caráter: com uma longa capa preta e cartola de laço vermelho. Com a luz de apenas um holofote sobre eles, Daiyu carregava consigo uma pequena mala onde havia vários instrumentos para os números que seriam apresentados. Lu Han começou com palavras de apresentação, explicou algumas coisas enquanto pegava o baralho que a ajudante retirou da mala. Naquela época, tudo era feito o mais distante possível do público e ele queria provar que suas mágicas poderiam ser feitas há centímetros de distância da vista de uma pessoa espertalhona, sem que essa percebesse a ilusão.

— Talvez já tenham perguntado isso a vocês, mas gostaria que me respondessem também. — Disse enquanto embaralhava as cartas com um olhar enigmático. — Vocês acreditam em mágica? Por favor, sejam sinceros.

A maioria respondeu que sim e outros que não. O chinês olhou para uma moça que estava sentada no meio da plateia e a chamou, visto que foi uma das que respondeu negativamente. Quando ela chegou ao palco, Daiyu apareceu com uma pequena mesa redonda e após posicioná-la ao lado de Lu Han, pousou uma laranja sobre ela.

— Você disse que não acredita em mágica. — Falou ele, olhando nos olhos da outra, que assentiu. Olhou novamente para o público. — Quero que fique claro que não há nada combinado, até por que, ninguém mais sabia que esta noite haveria truques de mágica. Sendo assim, quero propor um desafio a senhorita em questão.

Nas coxias, os outros artistas observavam atentos, inclusive Minseok. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele queria saber se o jovem ilusionista poderia mesmo superar os outros que conheceu ao longo de sua carreira.

— Por favor, escolha uma carta. — Lu Han abriu o baralho sobre a pequena mesa com os naipes virados para baixo.

— Qualquer uma? — A moça estreitou o olhar.

— Qualquer uma. — Respondeu com tranquilidade. Viu sua convidada encolher os ombros e escolher. O que veio foi o valete de copas. — Tem certeza? Não quer trocar?

— Tenho, sim. — A moça sentiu que estava a desafiá-lo com uma escolha audaciosa como aquela. Afinal, o intuito dos descrentes era provar que magia não existia.

— Certo. Agora eu quero que você rasgue essa carta ao meio. — Notou que aquela ao seu lado ficou estranhada com a instrução. — Não há problema nenhum, apenas rasgue.

Com o final da frase, ela apenas o fez sem pensar mais. O Lu lhe pediu para juntar as metades da carta e rasgá-la de novo, ficando assim em quatro partes. Após, sua ajudante lhe alcançou um saquinho de seda escura e ele pediu para a garota da plateia colocar os pedaços da carta dentro. Porém, antes que o fechasse, lhe disse para retirar um único pedaço e o guardar consigo. Enfim puxou as cordinhas e fechou o saquinho. A garota olhava atentamente para todos os movimentos que fazia, na tentativa de identificar qualquer mínima falha. Enquanto isso, Han segurava o tecido em uma mão e com a outra fingia jogar algum tipo de pó imaginário.

Depois de chacoalhá-lo três vezes ao mesmo tempo em que tagarelava com o pessoal da plateia, voltou a abrir o saquinho e o virou de ponta cabeça. Notou a expressão confusa em muitos rostos, inclusive no de sua convidada quando nada caiu de dentro.

_ Afinal, o mínimo que todos esperavam era ver a carta cair inteira, já que todo mágico faz isso! _

— Ué, será que deu errado? — Olhou por todos os ângulos do tecido e até o virou do avesso. — Acho que temos um problema… Daiyu, a faca.

— O que ele tá fazendo? A mágica já não deu errado? — Chanyeol comentou ao lado de Minseok e Jongdae na coxia.

— O cara nem terminou o negócio ainda. — Kyungsoo falou logo atrás. — Parem de afobação.

Assim que fechou a mala, a ajudante entregou uma pequena faca serrilhada para o ilusionista, quem logo a ofereceu para a outra moça.

— Estou realmente preocupado com o que aconteceu aqui, acho que é a fome, sabe? — Comentou o chinês. — Poderia descascar essa laranja para mim? Acho que assim conseguirei pensar melhor.

Sem hesitar a outra o fez, demorando cerca de dois minutos até que terminou o processo. Ao largar a faca e a laranja sobre a mesa, Lu Han os pegou no intuito de partir a fruta ao meio; a surpresa foi coletiva, pois havia algo dentro da laranja… E não eram as sementes.

Os olhos da jovem dobraram de tamanho assim que o mágico retirou o pequeno objeto de dentro e o desdobrou, revelando ser o valete de copas que havia sido rasgado minutos antes. E o mais impressionante: com um pedaço faltando.

— Essa não era a sua carta, senhorita? — Perguntou sorrindo e sua convidada não conseguia verbalizar o que havia acabado de presenciar. Pegou a parte que havia guardado com as mãos trêmulas e a encaixou na carta para ter certeza. Em seguida, limitou-se apenas a aplaudir o número com afinco, assim como os demais espectadores.

  
  


Infinitos foram os comentários sobre a primeira aparição do ilusionista Lu naquela noite. Recebeu tanta atenção e tantas pessoas fazendo fila por um autógrafo seu, que foi impossível dizer que não havia entrado de cara para a lista de favoritos do Oasis. Toda a equipe deu-lhe os parabéns de maneira afetuosa, exceto uma pessoa: Kim Minseok. A falta de atitude não passou despercebida por alguns colegas que, assim que viram a carranca no rosto do equilibrista - sempre tão doce e paparicado -, não hesitaram em debochar. E por mais que quisesse revidar e mandar todo mundo tomar em certos lugares, simplesmente manteve a paciência e achou melhor não participar da comemoração que decidiram fazer em homenagem ao futuro promissor do mágico. Sua desculpa foi que estava indisposto e precisava descansar.

Ao encarar-se no espelho iluminado, suspirou longamente. Ainda que houvesse completado sua apresentação com louvor e recebido o mesmo carinho de sempre, sentia-se deslocado por algum motivo. Não, ele não era uma pessoa ruim e tinha plena certeza disso. Todos que conviviam consigo sabiam igualmente de tal fato. Porém, como o garoto considerado prodígio que era, também tinha consciência de que o que estava sentindo não era algo tão bom assim. Estava feliz, no entanto, era diferente… Nunca pensou que poderia receber mais afeto do que já recebia e ao ver que sim, era possível e que toda aquela euforia não foi por ele, pareceu estranho. Era uma sensação desconhecida. Uma sensação fria e vazia. Queria não pensar que era culpa de seu novo colega, por mais que seu santo não tivesse batido com o dele. Porém, ouvir da boca dos colegas veteranos que já não era mais tão bom quanto antes e que o público não iria admirá-lo mais, doeu.  _ Doeu muito. _ E seu reflexo que esbanjava insatisfação e tristeza não lhe deixava mentir.

— Eu preciso trabalhar mais. — Foi tudo o que murmurou a si mesmo com determinação.


	2. Dama Ferida

Com o passar dos dias, a popularidade do Oasis Spectacular Circus cresceu num nível quase inimaginável. Claro que o trabalho árduo dos membros da equipe foi essencial, no entanto, era inegável que a presença de Lu Han foi o fator que mais chamou a atenção dos novos espectadores. A cada noite, um número surpreendente era apresentado, arrancando espanto e admiração até dos mais céticos da plateia. A conquista de fãs foi uma bela consequência que o ilusionista não pensou que conseguiria tão depressa. E mesmo com tamanho assédio, principalmente vindo das moças, não deixava de ser simpático e sorrir a toda e qualquer pessoa que vinha lhe falar o quanto adorou seus truques e como ele parecia ser tão jovem para carregar tanta experiência.

Tampouco teve dificuldade para se enturmar entre os novos colegas de trabalho, junto de sua fiel ajudante, o mágico conseguiu obter confiança e respeito inclusive dos mais velhos. Não possuía um grupo fixo para conversa, transitava entre todos e assim conseguiu se estabelecer.

— Ei, Han! — Daiyu entrou no camarim com um buquê de rosas vermelhas gigantesco. — Veja o que mandaram pra você.

— Mais um? — Perguntou com surpresa. Somente naquela manhã, havia recebido outros três buquês. — Estou ficando sem espaço.

— Se quiser, levo algumas comigo. — Sorriu, divertida. — É incrível como as pessoas se apegaram a você tão rápido. Eu disse que seria ótimo mudarmos de ambiente.

— E foi mesmo. — Colocou as flores sobre a penteadeira. — Finalmente as coisas estão dando certo, Dai.

— Sim. — Suspirou e pensou um pouco. — E o senhor Kim pediu para avisar que está na hora do café.

— Ora, então vamos. — Se levantou assim que terminou sua frase. — Estou morrendo de fome... Mas antes, vou pegar o Otávio.

— Só tem uma coisa… — Daiyu ponderou ao contar sobre o que ouviu mais cedo. Suspirou.— Ah, esquece.

— O que houve? — A viu se levantar em seguida. — Algum problema?

— Você sabe que odeio fuxico, né? — Disse de maneira disfarçada. — Mas, assim… Ouvi Minseok dizer ao senhor Kim que não quer saber de coelho conosco na mesa.

— Ele disse isso? — Semicerrou os olhos.

— Com todas as letras.

  
  


A imensa mesa parecia a visão dos céus por estar tão cheia e com a equipe reunida na volta a sorrir. Graças ao dinheiro extra que vinha dos novos apreciadores do show, estava sendo possível consumir comidas diferentes e em maior quantidade sem problemas. Não que passassem algum tipo de necessidade, longe disso; entretanto, a situação atual era a melhor possível.

— Há quanto tempo Jun não comprava tortas tão boas assim? — Jongdae comentou ao lado de Minseok, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol.

— Desde a época em que Min era novato. — O mais baixo comentou após abocanhar com gosto o pedaço de bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate.

— Verdade. Lembro que o povo ficava maluco quando ele entrava para se apresentar. — O Park continuou.

— Não sei se notaram, mas eu ainda estou aqui. — Minseok falou após sentir o incômodo que aquela conversa trazia. — E as pessoas ainda apreciam muito o meu trabalho, se querem saber.

— Isso é mesmo, seu público continuou o mesmo. — Kyungsoo encolheu os ombros. — Mas também não cresceu mais.

— Isso acontece com todo mundo, menos comigo. — Chanyeol apontou o garfinho na direção do amigo. — Pois até hoje as garotas morrem por mim.

— E aqui temos mais um coitado iludido. — Soo respondeu de maneira divertida.

— Olha quem chegou! — Ouviram a voz de Junmyeon soar em alto e bom tom enquanto andava em direção a Lu Han, quem se aproximava cada vez mais na companhia de seu amado mascote e de Daiyu.

Como pombos atrás da pipoca jogada ao chão da praça, todos fizeram o mesmo e foram até o ilusionista, enchendo-o de cumprimentos, elogios e carinhos em seu coelho. Os únicos que não seguiram o fluxo foram Minseok e Jongdae, o último percebendo a expressão de descontentamento no rosto do melhor amigo. O Kim mais novo comeu o último pedaço do doce em seu prato e o olhou em seguida.

— Está tudo bem, Minnie? — Tocou no ombro alheio, temeroso. Dae tinha plena consciência de que quando o equilibrista estava aborrecido, poderia explodir a qualquer momento, então todo cuidado era pouco.

— Por que não estaria? — Desviou o olhar para o outro e após respirar fundo, mudou de assunto repentinamente. — Já terminou seu bolo?

— Já, sim. — O trapezista quis sorrir, mas logo regrediu ao notar que Minseok amassava o copo descartável que tinha na mão, lentamente e com força. — A-acho que vou pegar mais um pedaço. Você também quer?

— Quero. — Entregou seu prato vazio com um sorriso fechado ao amigo. Um contraste deveras assustador e preocupante do ponto de vista de Jongdae, que apenas pegou os objetos e se distanciou.

O equilibrista cruzou os braços e virou para o outro lado, na tentativa de afastar o sentimento traiçoeiro que passou a lhe perseguir nos últimos dias. Bufou algumas vezes e contou até dez mentalmente antes de se deparar com o bendito mágico colocando seu pet sobre a mesa como da primeira vez. Ah, como odiava a falta de senso daquele garoto... Min queria não ligar para aquilo, mas sendo como era - um cara que prezava pela boa organização e limpeza dos lugares que habitava - lhe era muito difícil ver alguém desafiando suas sugestões daquela maneira. Pior ainda se esse alguém fosse Lu Han, que só de pensar, sentia vontade de rir em puro escárnio, ainda mais ao lembrar das vezes em que o chinês tentou falar consigo como se fosse um amigo íntimo. Queria ser sociável? Que fosse ser na casa do caralh…

— Seu bolo, vossa senhoria. — Viu o pratinho deslizando sobre a mesa a sua frente, mas a mão cheia de anéis e correntes no pulso que o empurrava não era de Jongdae. Foi subindo o olhar até se deparar com a face irritantemente sorridente do dito cujo.

— Não precisava se incomodar. — O Kim tentou não deixar transparecer o incômodo. — Pelo que me lembro, Jongdae era quem traria o meu bolo.

— É, eu sei. Mas quis aproveitar a oportunidade para lhe falar.

— Com tantas opções para tal, você vem puxar papo logo comigo? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— E quem falou em puxar papo? — Encarou o equilibrista, que era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo. — Apenas… Fiquei sabendo que você esteve falando mal do Otávio para o senhor Kim.

— Não falei mal. — Encarou de volta, sem medo. — Só alertei sobre os hábitos básicos de higiene que se deve ter com um elenco numeroso como o nosso.

— Pois saiba que não deixarei de trazê-lo somente por frescura alheia. — Ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo. — Então, sinto muito, terá que se acostumar.

— Vejo que não se importa muito com uma sujeirinha aqui e outra ali, não é? — Parecia disposto a aceitar as condições, até ver o Lu assentir cheio de razão. Levou a mão até o prato com o pedaço de bolo. — Então não deve se importar com um pouco de chocolate nesse seu terno ridículo.

— O que quer dizer com… — Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, o ilusionista teve a visão bloqueada por uma gorda quantia de cobertura de chocolate, que logo começou a escorrer de seu rosto para a roupa. — Está maluco? Por que fez isso?!

— Ué, não foi você que reclamou de frescura? Não se sente confortável assim? — Minseok disse com nítido deboche na voz.

— Então é assim, né?

Vendo o sorriso vitorioso do Kim, Han não quis deixar barato. Levou as mãos melecadas de doce até a torta de limão que situava-se no centro da mesa e jogou-a com tudo na direção do equilibrista. Ele só não contava que erraria feio seu alvo no instante em que Min desviou do ataque, abaixando-se.

— O que diabos significa isso?! — Junmyeon esbravejou após ser acertado em cheio.

— Senhor Kim, me desculpe, não foi… — O mágico tentou argumentar.

— Silêncio, Han… Por favor. — Tentava controlar a raiva enquanto limpava os olhos cobertos de creme. — Quero você e Minseok no corredor dos camarins para um particular. Agora.

  
  


Nem seria preciso muito para identificar o quanto as carrancas nos rostos dos rapazes dizia sobre seus estados. Em tantos anos vivendo sob as lonas de um circo, Junmyeon jamais havia visto um comportamento tão infantil como aquele que sofreu. E ali no corredor, deixava bem claro através de seu sermão.

— Francamente… Dois homens feitos brigando como duas crianças. Nunca esperei nada assim. — Com o rosto já lavado, olhava sério para Han e depois para Min, a quem encarou por mais tempo ainda. — E logo você, Minseok… Há anos sendo nosso carro-chefe e me apronta uma dessas? Será que não poderia ser mais receptivo com seu novo colega?

— Mas, Jun, foi ele quem começou. — Se defendeu. — Eu estava quieto e esse espurco veio encher a minha paciência!

— Do que você me chamou? — O chinês se enfureceu mais, principalmente por não saber que classe de xingamento era aquele. — Senhor Kim, ele falou mal do meu amado Otávio!

— Minha vontade é de arrancar os pés daquele coelho, ao menos serviria para dar sorte. — O equilibrista dizia com os punhos cerrados.

— Calem a boca! — O chefe foi obrigado a berrar mais uma vez. — Será possível?! Vocês dois são alicerces importantíssimos do Oasis e não quero que dêem margem para falatórios com essas briguinhas de jardim de infância. Não precisam sair por aí trocando beijos e abraços, mas se respeitem. Isso é o mínimo que colegas de trabalho podem fazer para manter o ambiente em harmonia. Será que podem compreender? Eu posso contar com vocês?

Com um aceno positivo vindo de ambos, Junmyeon cruzou os braços e assentiu. Não obrigaria nenhum deles a pedir desculpas, visto que se tratava de adultos. Apenas pediu novamente para que se respeitassem e se fosse preciso, que parassem de se ver. Claro que seria algo difícil de acontecer, já que o circo, por maior que fosse, ainda era um só.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Com a despedida da tarde, veio as apresentações. Todas impecáveis como sempre e a euforia do público era cada vez maior. Só não era maior que a ansiedade da plateia por ver o número final do ilusionista Lu. Naquela noite, o rapaz decidiu trazer um número que contava com a ajuda de Daiyu: a ilusão clássica de cortá-la ao meio. O elenco assistia da coxia, ao mesmo tempo em que a plateia mantinha total atenção a todo e qualquer movimento do mágico enquanto o mesmo encaixava a larga lâmina na caixa onde sua amiga estava fechada.

— Eu amo esse número. — Baekhyun comentou enquanto devorava um balde de pipoca. — Ei, Kyungsoo, teria coragem de ser cortado ao meio?

— Vou cortar  **_você_ ** ao meio se não fechar o bico. — Disse com firmeza. — Quero assistir a apresentação, será que posso?

O palhaço apenas sorriu forçado e com passos de siri, saiu do campo de visão do malabarista. Enchendo a boca com todo aquele milho, enxergou Minseok distante nos bastidores, sentado em um canto, cabisbaixo e em silêncio. Não era um bom conselheiro, mas sentiu que deveria falar com o colega.

— Algum problema, Min? — Perguntou assim que abaixou e olhou nos olhos delineados do mais velho.

— Por que todos estão me perguntando isso? — Questionou ao olhá-lo de volta.

— Por que você não parece bem… E não é de hoje. — Sentou-se no chão em posição de índio, com o baldinho de pipoca entre as pernas. — Se quiser, eu conto uma piada para você rir.

— Não há nenhum problema, Baek. Mas agradeço pela preocupação, de verdade. — Sorriu pequeno. — Eu só ando pensando sobre meu desempenho. Acho que devo melhorar.

— O que está dizendo? — A voz do Byun soou indignada. — Seu desempenho é perfeito... Sempre foi. Alguém disse o contrário? Quem foi?

— Ninguém disse. Mas eu não sou cego, sabe? — Desviou o olhar. — As pessoas não esperam mais ver os meus números… Agora o centro das atenções não é mais a corda bamba e o trapézio.

— Está falando do Lu Han? — Por mais que Baekhyun agisse como palhaço grande parte das vezes, mudava completamente quando via um amigo desanimado. — Ele está tomando toda a atenção para si, né?

— Não gosto de pensar assim. — Deu de ombros. — Não é como se fosse culpa dele.

— Claro que é. — A bolinha vermelha no nariz do Byun mexeu levemente. — As pessoas gostam dele não só pelas mágicas, mas também por outras coisas. Pensa só: o cara é simpático, bonito, tem um sorriso brilhante, é sociável, tem voz de ator de radionovela, anda bem vestido, é gentil, gosta de bichinhos...

— Ok, Baek, chega. Já entendi. — Falou enquanto tapava a boca alheia. — São muitos predicados para uma pessoa só. Não há como lutar contra isso.

— Ora, mas você também tem muitos predicados. — Largou o punhado de pipoca que havia pegado anteriormente. — Ouso dizer que tem até mais que o Han.

— Não precisa dizer isso para me fazer sentir melhor. — Abaixou a cabeça novamente.

— Ele por acaso consegue atravessar a corda bamba há tantos metros do chão como você faz? — Estreitou os olhos. — Ou possui flexibilidade e força como você? Acho que não, hein. E além de arriscar no trapézio, você ainda canta e dança no meio disso tudo. Na minha opinião, se as pessoas não estão mais sabendo apreciar o seu trabalho, é por que falta algo nelas, não em você.

— Você acha isso mesmo? — O Kim respondeu com os olhos marejados. — Nem sei o que dizer...

— Acho. E não precisa dizer nada. — Sorriu largo para o amigo, que fez o mesmo. — Já que está melhor, me responda uma coisa: o que é um pontinho rosa no meio da frigideira?

— Não faço ideia. — Secou com cuidado o canto dos olhos, para não borrar a tinta.

— É uma  _ " _ **_pink_ ** _ eca" _ . — Viu o equilibrista levar a mão até a testa, em clara vergonha alheia. — Ah, não foi tão ruim, vai.

— Ok, essa foi mediana. — Empurrou o ombro do Byun bem de leve, sorrindo. — Obrigado, Baek.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Após quase três meses desde a chegada do ilusionista, as vendas de ingressos haviam triplicado e o elenco teve que aumentar os dias de apresentações. O circo era sempre citado nos programas de rádio, por vezes parte dos artistas eram chamados para darem entrevistas e até mesmo contratados para saírem nas primeiras páginas dos jornais locais.

— Como assim não vai? — Daiyu levantou do sofá, totalmente confusa.

— Não vou e pronto. — O Lu cruzou os braços, irredutível. Ambos estavam no camarim do mágico, conversando sobre os detalhes da entrevista que dariam para um jornal em nome do Oasis.

— E por que isso? Sabe muito bem que o senhor Kim faz questão que você esteja nessa entrevista. Você é nosso representante!

— Já disse, Dai. — Encarou a amiga. — Se o Minseok for, eu não vou.

— Qual é o problema? — Voltou a se sentar. — Ele é um amor, sabia?

— Ah, é? — Soou irônico. — Já que está tão amiguinha dele, poderia acompanhá-lo nessa entrevista. Ainda não esqueci o que aquele pintor de rodapé fez comigo.

— Ai, Han… Isso é passado. — Ela rolou os olhos, farta de ouvir a mesma reclamação. — Tenho certeza que o Min nem lembra mais disso. Além do mais, você colocou laxante na bebida dele da última vez, foi pedir para se meter em confusão, né.

— Fiz isso para que pagasse pelo bolo que jogou em mim. — Cruzou os braços, visivelmente incomodado. — Kim Minseok foi longe demais com essa revanche, pois não foi ele quem ficou só de ceroulas em público. — Olhou em direção ao espelho, sentindo-se exposto só de lembrar da arapuca em que caiu.

  
  


_ “— Ah, não… Se veio encher o meu saco, pode dar meia volta. Estou ocupado. — O ilusionista soltou sem rodeios assim que avistou Minseok subir no palco vazio. _

_ — Nossa, que show de educação, hein. — Respondeu, irônico. — Fique sabendo que só estou aqui porque Jun me pediu para conferir os figurinos novos junto com Sehun. Você o viu por aí? _

_ — Nos meus bolsos ele não está. — Lu Han largou as cartas sobre a mesa que sempre utilizava nas apresentações e se aproximou do outro rapaz. — E o caminho para o closet fica pra lá. _

_ — Eu sei. Esqueceu que conheço esse circo como a palma da minha mão? — Respondeu com convicção. — E para sua informação, passei aqui apenas para ver se o palco estava vago. _

_ — Já viu que não está. — Semicerrou os olhos e logo sorriu cheio de sarcasmo. — Agora com licença, quero praticar minha mágica em paz, sem abelhudos na volta. _

_ Voltou para o lado da mesa e, ao ver o Kim dar de ombros e iniciar os passos em direção à coxia, o chinês pigarreou e voltou a falar. _

_ — E para mais tarde, vê se não esquece de passar no banheiro antes da apresentação. — Provocou. Não podia negar que Min era dono das melhores expressões. _

_ — Vá para o inferno. — Minseok respondeu irritado, sem olhá-lo. _

_ E dali o equilibrista pegou caminho direto para o closet, local onde eram depositadas as roupas novas que chegavam da costureira. Quando terminou de verificar se estava tudo nos conformes, decidiu ir embora, até que enxergou uma tesoura sobre uma mesinha ao lado da porta. _

_ — Não posso fazer isso. — Pensou alto. Tocou a maçaneta, pronto para se retirar, até que recordou-se do dia em que Lu Han lhe deu o troco da forma mais desalmada possível, o que lhe custou metade de sua apresentação, visto que teve que sair às pressas para o toalete. Qual é… Não seria de todo mal fazê-lo provar um pouco da humilhação que passou, não é mesmo? Com um biquinho disfarçado, levou a mão até a tesoura, com o plano todo arquitetado na mente.” _

  
  


— Daiyu… Foi humilhante em níveis astronômicos. — O mágico tocava nas têmporas, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado. — Minha calça caiu no número do baú! Justo o do baú!

— É, eu sei que ensaiamos muito para esse número, que nada poderia ter dado errado, mas... — A ajudante segurou o riso ao recordar do Lu saindo todo pimpão de dentro do baú, sem notar que estava sem sua parte de baixo da roupa. — … Mas veja bem, você pediu por isso. Tem tratado Minseok muito mal.

— O trato da forma que merece. Ele não passa de um invejoso. — Agora foi ele quem levantou do assento. — Não tenho culpa se gostam do meu trabalho, se as senhoritas pedem mais autógrafos para mim do que pra ele… Se Minseok quer reconquistar o público, que trabalhe mais.

— Mas o rapaz já faz um trabalho incrível. — Justificou e viu Han negar com a cabeça, desgostoso. — E tem muitas garotas no pé também, mesmo após a sua chegada.

— Difícil de acreditar. — Cruzou os braços. — Se bem que… Isso é verdade? — Perguntou com certa urgência. Ao perceber tal ação, pigarreou e voltou a falar. — Bom, isso é normal… Tem gosto pra tudo. Não é como se sua aparência não fosse um ponto positivo.  _ Muito positivo… _ — Sussurrou a última parte sem se dar conta.

— Você fala dele de um um jeito… — Daiyu viu-se desconfiada. — Tem certeza que o odeia tanto assim?

— Odiar é pouco. — Respondeu após pensar por longos segundos, com serenidade no olhar. — Quero que ele vá para o diabo que o carregue.

— Certo, certo. — A moça levou as mãos até o colarinho da camisa branca do ilusionista, logo ajeitando a gravata. Calculando algumas coisas em sua mente, decidiu jogar com o ponto fraco de Lu Han, no intuito de convencê-lo a mudar de ideia quanto à entrevista. — Então pensa só: se Minseok tem inveja de você, o que ganha ficando aqui? Deveria fazê-lo sentir ainda mais inveja.

— O que quer dizer? — Indagou ele, ligeiramente confuso.

— Não ir nessa entrevista é um sinal de fraqueza, sabe. — Explicou. — Estará dando de bandeja o protagonismo só para ele. Sendo que quem está no auge do sucesso é você. Pode ter certeza que Minseok jogará isso na sua cara pelo resto da vida.

— É, pensando por esse lado… — Han levou a mão ao queixo, analisando as palavras que ouviu.

— Mostre a ele quem manda, quem está de fato trazendo lucro para esse circo. — Deu dois tapinhas nos ombros do Lu.

— Você tem razão, Dai. — Falou com ares mais animados. — Aliás, que hora será a entrevista, mesmo?

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Ao estacionar seu Austin 20/4 em frente à entrada do circo, Junmyeon buzinou para que os artistas que iriam lhe acompanhar até a redação do jornal viessem. Minseok foi o primeiro a chegar e sem demora subiu no banco traseiro do automóvel, completamente em silêncio.

— Boa tarde, pelo menos. — Jun olhou para trás, percebendo o olhar distante do equilibrista.

— Desculpe. — Olhou-o diretamente após um longo suspiro. — Boa tarde, Jun.

— Quanta animação… Parece que está prestes a ir a um enterro, não a uma entrevista representando o Oasis. — Sorriu.

— Prefiro não entrar em detalhes. — Cruzou os braços, olhando em direção a paisagem à sua esquerda. Sentiu a brisa soprar seus fios pretos com leveza, já que o carro estava no modo conversível.

— Ora, mas onde está o Lu Han? — O empresário observou o ponteiro de seu relógio de pulso, que parecia não colaborar com sua pequena ansiedade. — Está atrasado.

— Isso que dá chamar gente irresponsável. — Min comentou discretamente, enquanto ajustava a alça do macacão que usava.

— O único irresponsável aqui é você. — O mágico apareceu logo depois, acompanhado da amiga. — Não é só um irresponsável, mas também um invejoso. Não suporta o sucesso dos outros.

— Eu, com inveja de você? — Minseok gargalhou após perguntar. — Não preciso disso, no máximo tenho uma leve inveja do Jun por ser bilionário e dono de tudo isso aqui. De você eu tenho é pena.

— Querem parar com essa quizumba aqui no meu automóvel, por favor? — Jun alterou o tom de voz. — E Han, está sete minutos atrasado!

— Ao menos sete é meu número da sorte. — Fez piada ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta da frente do carro.

— Ei, ei, ei… — Junmyeon chamou sua atenção. — Passa pro banco de trás, deixe a senhorita Daiyu vir na frente.

— O que?! — Lu Han e Minseok falaram em uníssono e em seguida se olharam pela coincidência.

— Sejam gentis pelo menos uma vez na vida, caramba. — Olhou para a moça, a qual estava de olhos arregalados pela surpresa do que estava presenciando. — Pode subir, bela dama.

Sem mais objeções, o Lu esperou a ajudante entrar e depois fechou a porta do veículo. Ao direcionar-se até o assento de trás, olhou para Minseok de soslaio, não proferindo uma palavra sequer. Após sentar-se, puxou a porta e respirou fundo. Teria que se conter durante a viagem para não ceder a sua louca vontade de atirar o outro rapaz para fora do carro por simplesmente estar respirando ao seu lado.

  
  


Com o passar dos minutos, as únicas vozes que ressoavam eram a de Jun e Daiyu, com conversas divertidas sobre trabalho e coisas da vida. Minseok se limitava a somente prestar atenção nos arredores da cidade, em como o dia estava bonito demais para ficar estressado daquela forma. Em certos momentos, olhava disfarçado na direção de Lu Han, no intuito de flagrá-lo caso ele tentasse algo malicioso contra si. Abriu as mãos e as observou por um tempo, pensativo. Depois, bem devagar, tentou observar o ilusionista mais uma vez sem que ele notasse; porém, foi pego no pulo, visto que Han fez contato visual naquele exato momento ao tentar fazer a mesma coisa. O equilibrista fechou a cara e desviou instantaneamente. Já o mágico, sorriu e voltou a olhar para a paisagem que corria do lado de fora. Era até difícil admitir, mas no fundo, ele sabia que Minseok era uma boa pessoa. Por mais que não se gostassem, o via conversar com os outros de maneira alegre, sorrindo a cada frase que ouvia. Por uma fração de segundo, o Lu quis saber qual era a palavra mágica que fazia Minseok sorrir daquela maneira tão encantadora. Em um ímpeto de realidade, o ilusionista desferiu um tapa na própria face, no intuito de afastar tais pensamentos.

— Que isso? Endoidou, é? — Disse Minseok após ver aquela cena estranha.

— O que houve? — Daiyu olhou para trás.

— Não foi nada. — O chinês mantinha a destra colada à bochecha, com uma expressão confusa. Mas que merda estava passando por sua cabeça?

— Chegamos. — Jun anunciou assim que freou o Austin.

— Que lugar lindo! — A mulher falou assim que desceu. — Olhem essas esculturas de arbustos… Uma verdadeira obra prima!

— Sigam-me, a sala dos jornalistas fica para cá. — O empresário apontou na direção de uma porta que estava aberta, há alguns metros.

Ao chegarem na sala, foram muito bem recebidos com educados cumprimentos e chá com biscoitos, literalmente. Por mais que o dono do circo fosse o mais falante do quarteto, todos aproveitaram o bom momento enquanto as perguntas estavam sendo feitas. Claro, até que Jun passou a palavra para os queridos pupilos.

— Segundo o senhor Kim, vocês dois são os artistas que mais rendem no Oasis Spectacular Circus. — Kris, o jornalista que fundou o jornal local, iniciou o questionamento. Ao seu lado, Zitao, seu braço direito, anotava tudo na máquina de escrever. — Gostaria que descrevessem um pouco de suas histórias, como chegaram até aqui e como se sentem quando pisam no palco para se apresentar.

— Eu começo. — Lu Han falou, levantando a mão. Assim que teve o aval do jornalista, começou. — Bom... O senhor Kim entrou em contato comigo após assistir a um número meu nas ruas de Pequim, há uns seis meses atrás. Na época, eu ainda era contratado de um outro circo que, apesar do nome conhecido internacionalmente, já estava fadado à falência, pois muitos artistas haviam ido embora pelo atraso de salário. Eu tinha uma vida bem simples, mas nada que me levasse a algo mais crítico. Conseguia sobreviver com o que ganhava lá. Daiyu é minha amiga desde a época do colégio, topou entrar nessa loucura comigo sem hesitar. Mas, quando a falta de dinheiro começou a ficar recorrente, optamos por nos apresentar como artistas de rua no horário livre. A visita do senhor Kim veio na hora certa… Não pensamos duas vezes em aceitar a oferta e nos mudar para cá. E com muito esforço, conseguimos cativar o público de maneira positiva e em todas as vezes que estamos realizando algum número, é um novo desafio e uma nova chance de provar que somos capazes de trazer magia para a vida monótona das pessoas.

Todos que ouviram tais palavras viam-se vidrados, emotivos e até mesmo em choque. Minseok principalmente - quem estava quieto, repensando seus atos enquanto terminava de beber o restante do chá de maçã com canela.

— Fico feliz em saber que sua carreira está dando certo, Lu Han. — Kris falou com sinceridade. — Espero que você e Daiyu continuem fazendo um bom trabalho pelo Oasis. — Esperou o ajudante terminar de escrever e logo olhou para o equilibrista, que parecia com a mente tão distante dali. — Minseok? Pode me contar sua história com o circo?

— Claro. — Tentou parecer o mais seguro possível quando voltou à realidade. — Eu...

Olhou para cada rosto presente naquela sala, sentindo as mãos suarem frio. Não sabia explicar por que estava se sentindo tão estranho de uma hora pra outra, então somente fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

— Na verdade, eu nasci no circo. Minha mãe trabalhou para o tio de Junmyeon, o senhor Kim Seojun, o maior empresário no ramo circense aqui na Coreia. Tudo que sei hoje, aprendi com ela, que era uma pessoa excepcional. — Sorriu com certa tristeza. — No começo, eu pensava em trabalhar só com música. Só que ela dizia que eu tinha talento e que seria um desperdício não usar da arte do circo para viver. Com o passar do tempo, ela foi diminuindo o ritmo por conta da idade e eu fui tomando gosto pelo trabalho, sem deixar a música de lado. Foi assim até que bati o martelo e decidi que faria os dois.

— Uma combinação? — O jornalista analisou com atenção.

— Exato. — Sorriu, tímido. — Por mais que treinasse a contragosto quando criança, na adolescência senti que podia criar algo novo onde eu me encaixasse. Não queria ser apenas mais um equilibrista ou só um cantor que passa de bar em bar… Eu queria que as pessoas olhassem para mim e sentissem orgulho das minhas ideias junto comigo. E tem sido assim desde que Jun me chamou para integrar o novo elenco do circo. Todos trabalham duro para encantar as pessoas da melhor maneira. E respondendo a sua segunda pergunta… Não há uma descrição correta para definir o que sinto quando estou no palco. Eu apenas me sinto… Vivo. Me sinto no lugar onde nasci para estar.

Com o final do questionário, Minseok saiu da sala a passos largos, em direção ao banheiro mais próximo. Àquela altura do campeonato, compreendeu que seu estado emocional havia sido abalado por lembrar de sua mãe e toda a trajetória que o levou ao topo. Ficou por um tempo no lugar, jogou um pouco de água no rosto e quando sentiu que a vontade de chorar estava indo embora, andou até a porta. Ao tocar na maçaneta, a mesma se abriu.

— Está tudo bem? — Lu Han, quem havia empurrado a porta bem devagar, perguntou em um tom baixo e cuidadoso.

— Está, sim. — Min desviou o olhar, coçando a cabeça para disfarçar. — É… Jun já foi para o automóvel?

— Ainda não, está conversando com a moça da recepção e Dai está com ele. — Sorriu fechado. — Não quer uma água?

— Quero. — Falou sem pensar muito e, quando viu que o chinês estava dando meia volta para buscar o que ofereceu, foi atrás dele. — Não precisa ir, pode deixar que eu mesmo pego.

— Tem certeza? — A expressão do Lu demonstrava… Preocupação? Minseok o observou minuciosamente.

— Tenho. Não precisa se preocupar. — Andou em direção ao bebedouro de barro que ficava há alguns metros naquele corredor. Não satisfeito com tal resposta, o mágico o seguiu do mesmo jeito.

— Não precisa fingir ser forte o tempo todo, Minseok. — Falou ao encostar-se à parede, observando o nada. — Percebi o quanto a última pergunta te afetou e sabe de uma coisa? Entendo completamente.

— Imagino que sim. — Falou com um meio sorriso, logo bebendo a água que havia pegado. — Creio que não preciso perguntar o que houve com a sua mãe…

— Ela faleceu quando eu ainda era criança. — Han encolheu os ombros. — Mal lembro do rosto dela.

— A minha se foi alguns meses depois que fui para o Oasis. — Encostou-se ao lado do outro após botar o copo no lugar. — E falar disso sempre me deixa um pouco mal.

— Onde quer que ela esteja, certamente está orgulhosa de você. — Falou sem pretensão alguma, porém, acabou fazendo Min lhe olhar com os olhos brilhantes ao ponto de transbordar. E seria mentira se dissesse que aquilo não tocou seu coração, nem que fosse só um pouquinho.

— Agradeço pelas palavras. — Coçou as pálpebras, na tentativa de secar o pranto que insistia em escapar. — Não pensei que se importasse tanto comigo para dizer algo assim.

— Não me importo mesmo. — Sorriu com a ironia de sempre. — Mas também não gosto de ver ninguém chorando. Por mais que seja um cara fresco e chato, não desejo mal nem pra você.

— Como… Do que você me chamou? — Parou frente ao Lu, esquecendo tudo que havia conversado até então e ativando o modo assassino. — Retire o que disse, agora!

— Não tô afim. — Cruzou os braços, simplista. — O que vai fazer? Subir num banquinho e morder o meu nariz?

— Retire o que disse, se tem amor à sua vida. — Empurrou-o de volta contra a parede, fazendo o ilusionista soltar um muxoxo em reclamação. Antes que pudesse contestar, Lu Han viu o equilibrista puxar um canivete suíço do bolso traseiro do macacão, apontando uma das lâminas contra o seu pescoço. — Anda logo!

— Que porra é essa? De onde tirou esse negócio? — Tentou empurrar o mais velho para longe, sem êxito. — Me solta!

— Peça desculpa. — Mandou com a voz baixa, porém firme ao mesmo tempo. — Não duvide, porque sei usar esse canivete muito bem.

— Desculpa! Você não é fresco nem chato, Minseok, juro que não! — Gritou, com os olhos fortemente fechados.

— Hm… Assim está melhor. — Distanciou-se do chinês, deixando-o atordoado e respirando descompassado. Guardou o utensílio de volta no bolso e sorriu com doçura. — Sempre carrego esse item comigo, pois nunca se sabe quando algum maluco pretende se aproximar ou falar alguma asneira.

Suspirou e virou em direção à porta que dava na recepção, no entanto, a maldita voz do mágico voltou a ressoar em seus ouvidos.

— Pois fique sabendo que você é um fresco e chato, sim! — Falou em alto e bom tom. — E vou contar ao senhor Kim que você tentou me matar!

E dali Han saiu correndo mais rápido que o papa-léguas, deixando Minseok a perder o ar de tanto rir.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


— Um canivete suíço? — Junmyeon encarou Minseok, incrédulo. — Minseok, desde quando você carrega esse tipo de coisa com você?

— Desde sempre, ué. — Encolheu os ombros. — Você mesmo disse uma vez que era melhor prevenir do que remediar… Já pensou se alguém tenta me assaltar? Ao menos terei um modo de defesa.

— Sim, isso é, mas… Não podia ter usado disso para ameaçar seu colega. — A voz soava mais tranquila.

— Já falei que não o ameacei. Esse cara que é um dramático. — Respondeu ao olhar com desdém para o mágico.

— Dramático, eu? — Disse Lu Han, ofendido. — Senhor Kim, me ouça… Ele é perigoso! Sabia que foi o Minseok quem rasgou o elástico da minha calça naquele dia?

— Mentiroso! — O equilibrista negou na hora, demonstrando suas altas habilidades de cinismo. — Jun, ele despejou laxante no meu suco, sabia disso?

— CHEGA! — O grito do chefe ecoou por todo o corredor dos camarins. — Os dois estão suspensos por duas noites das apresentações do Oasis a partir de amanhã.

— O QUE?! — Os dois exclamaram juntos.

— Isso mesmo que ouviram. E só não suspendo hoje, pois preciso organizar o cronograma e estamos em cima da hora. — Pousou a mão na testa, farto das picuinhas dos funcionários. — Agora sumam da minha frente, usem o resto desse tempo para se arrumarem e refletirem sobre seus atos. Não quero que encham mais a porra do meu saco por hoje.

Tanto Min quanto Han deram no pé no mesmo segundo. Claro que os camarins de ambos ficavam um de frente para o outro, o que ocasionou dos rapazes terem que andar lado a lado num silêncio incômodo e constrangedor. O mais velho apressou os passos para chegar antes em sua porta, logo retirando a chave de seu bolso para destrancá-la. Em sua cabeça, martelava o fato de ter sido suspenso pela primeira vez na vida. Não podia perder dias de ensaios e de apresentações… O povo iria esquecê-lo ainda mais rápido.

— Conseguiu o que queria. — A voz do chinês o interrompeu. — Tentou me jogar no poço e acabou indo junto.

— Dá pra você fechar a matraca? — Virou-se em direção ao outro. Ao fundo do corredor, Baekhyun conversava animadamente com Jongdae. — Tá querendo levar suspensão em dobro?

— Só quero te avisar que não vou deixar barato o que fez comigo. — Deu alguns passos até o Kim.

— E você acha que foi bonito me causar dor de barriga antes de um número importante? — Também se aproximou mais, ficando a centímetros do rosto do de cabelos castanhos, aumentando o tom. — Qual é, essa sua ideia de jerico me custou um trabalho de anos! Laxante?  _ Pff… _ Foi de foder o cu do palhaço, viu.

— O que tem eu? — Baek perguntou de repente, olhando na direção dos dois que discutiam.

— Nada, não, Baek. — Min respondeu, voltando a olhar àquele a sua frente. — O que eu tinha para dizer, já disse. Agora vá se trancar naquele baú e faça o favor de não sair mais.

— Olha aqui, seu… — Quando Han levantou o indicador para falar, ouviu um grito que vinha de fora do corredor, provavelmente do palco principal. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha na mesma hora. — Espera… É a voz da Daiyu.

Sem esperar mais, os dois correram junto dos outros membros do elenco que estavam espalhados pela extensão do local. Ao chegarem até o centro do palco, Lu Han olhou por todos os lados até que sua vista foi até uma das escadas e lá viu Jongin segurando alguém com cuidado.

— Dai! — Correu até lá, vendo a garota caída ao final da escada de descida do palco, que era relativamente alta. — O que aconteceu?

— O holofote caiu sobre ela! — Yixing contava a Junmyeon de maneira assustada. Ele e o contorcionista haviam visto o momento exato e o chinês foi em busca da ajuda de seu superior. — Eu estava ajudando com a limpeza do palco junto dela e de Nini quando aconteceu.

— Precisamos chamar um médico e rápido. — Jun olhou em volta. — Sehun, por favor, pegue meu carro e vá atrás de um.

— Está doendo muito? — O Lu perguntou ansioso ao lado da amiga.

— Está, sim. — Gemeu de dor em seguida. Ao tentar se mover, foi possível notar o corte próximo à raiz de seu cabelo. — Eu estava em cima do palco, rolei a escada com a pancada… Minha perna dói, muito.

— Fique calma. — Minseok se aproximou, o que chamou a atenção do ilusionista, que o olhou levemente estranhando. — Já mandaram chamar um médico, você vai ficar bem.

— Isso não podia ter acontecido… — Ela choramingou. — Justo hoje que teria aquele número especial...

— Não pense nisso agora, Dai. — Han respondeu em seguida. — Precisamos cuidar de você primeiro.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


— Hospital? — Lu Han soltou num tom um tanto alto demais após ouvir a sentença do médico. — Mas… Ela não pode ficar em repouso aqui mesmo?

— Você não ouviu o que ele disse quando chegou? — Minseok cruzou os braços. — Daiyu precisará fazer alguns exames para ver se chegou a quebrar algum osso ou saber se foi só uma torção…

— Eu sei, mas… — O olhar do rapaz continha imensa preocupação. — Estou com medo...

— Não precisa ficar com medo, meu jovem. — O médico, um senhorzinho até simpático, respondeu com um sorriso fechado. — Os exames são necessários e serão rápidos. Não precisa se preocupar tanto, sua namorada ficará bem.

Com os olhos arregalados e sem saber como contestar, Han olhou para Jun, que estava ao seu lado e depois para Minseok, quem desviou o olhar. Levou a mão à nuca, buscando palavras para desfazer o ligeiro mal entendido.

— Ela não é minha namorada, Dr. Kang. — Sorriu, totalmente sem jeito. — É… Pois bem, já que diz que são necessários, então que sejam feitos. Confio no senhor.

  
  


Após o alvoroço, o dono do circo teria que mudar a ordem de algumas apresentações e talvez cancelar outras, às pressas. Entretanto, não quis cancelar o número de Luhan, já que ele era o mais esperado de todas as noites. Com um longo suspiro, o empresário saiu de sua sala e rumou até o palco, onde havia pedido para que os artistas o esperassem. Explicou rapidamente como as coisas iriam funcionar, visto que faltavam poucas horas até que a plateia começasse a lotar.

— Por hora, é isso. Agradeço pela atenção e compreensão de todos. — Assim que virou-se para se retirar, Lu Han correu até si e tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa, senhor Kim? — Indagou com certo receio.

— Claro. — Balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva.

— O senhor não cancelou minha apresentação de hoje, sabe… Eu sei que posso elaborar números sozinho, mas a maioria deles eu já fiz. — Comentou, um tanto duvidoso. — E não há como pensar em muita coisa dentro de apenas quatro horas.

— Tem razão, Han. — Pensou por alguns segundos. — Acho que tenho uma solução.

— Mesmo? — Sorriu, aliviado. — Ah, que ótimo. E o que seria?

— Fique aqui, volto num instante.

E foi literalmente um instante, pois em menos de dois minutos o empresário estava de volta, porém, acompanhado de Minseok. O ilusionista arqueou uma sobrancelha e andou até eles com passos lentos.

— E então? — Perguntou, curioso. — Onde está a solução?

— Aqui ao meu lado. — Tocou no ombro do equilibrista, o qual mantinha sua rotineira expressão fechada que, ao ouvir aquilo, se alertou e olhou para Jun.

— Solução de que? — Minseok questionou após se afastar do chefe.

— Minseok, você será ajudante de Lu Han durante o tempo de atestado de Daiyu. — Jun sorriu.

— O que? — Min riu, mas de desespero. — Você só pode estar brincando, né? Faça-me o favor, eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que ser chaveirinho de charlatão.

— Ei, charlatão, não! — O mágico se pronunciou. — E senhor Kim, pelo amor de Deus… Não poderia ter escolhido uma das lindas garotas que temos no elenco? Tinha que ser logo esse pirata de aquário?

— Calados! — Junmyeon interrompeu a discussão. — Tenho dois fortes motivos para ter escolhido o Minseok, senhor Lu. Primeiro: ele já ajudou nosso antigo mágico quando este ainda estava entre nós. Min conhece vários truques, certamente será um bom auxiliar. E segundo: ele deve isso como pedido de desculpas por tê-lo recebido e tratado tão mal ao longo desses meses.

— O que está dizendo? — O equilibrista via-se cada vez mais irritado. — E tudo o que esse paspalho tem feito e falado para mim, não conta?

— Claro que conta… Ele pagará em outra ocasião, quando você precisar. Pode ficar tranquilo. — Ao perceber que ambos iriam tentar contestar sua ordem, levantou a mão em um claro sinal para que nem tentassem abrir a boca. — E não precisa se preocupar com tempo, pois cortei seu número de dança dos próximos dias. Poderá se concentrar em aprender os números do Han sem maiores problemas.

— O que… Você não pode fazer isso! — Os olhos castanhos claros do Kim brilhavam de ódio. — Eu não vou ajudar esse cara, Junmyeon. Nem hoje, nem nunca!

— Ah, você vai sim. — Falou autoritário ao notar que o rapaz estava por dar meia volta e ir embora. — Se não o ajudar, pode se considerar fora do Oasis para sempre.


	3. Reis Perdidos

As apresentações da noite terminaram bem mais cedo, visto que Lu Han foi obrigado a mudar os planos às pressas com o afastamento repentino de sua ajudante. Usou a imaginação para criar variações de números mais fáceis para suprir o horário, já que os minutos reservados para os trapezistas também foram cancelados. Ao apagar das luzes, o circo foi se esvaziando e o elenco aos poucos deslocou-se para seus camarins. Exceto o mágico, que junto de Junmyeon, foram até o hospital para ver como Daiyu estava.

  
  


No final do corredor que levava ao camarim que possuía uma grande estrela dourada com um “M” na porta, foi possível enxergar os rastros de luz que atravessavam as frestas da mesma, indicando que o dono daquele aposento ainda estava acordado. Não só estava, como sequer sentia um mínimo resquício de sono.

Com os olhos vidrados no teto enquanto o corpo via-se jogado de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, Minseok parecia assistir o filme de sua vida passando por sua mente. Depois de ter sido ameaçado pelo chefe, não sabia o que mais pensar senão no quanto havia se tornado tão dependente da atenção e dos elogios constantes dele e dos colegas de trabalho. Todos os dias eram iguais - desde o momento em que acordava, até a última reverência que fazia - era sempre reconhecido por algo. Tais ações haviam alimentado tanto seu ego que nem foi capaz de parar para refletir e dosar o que era ou não necessário absorver… Apenas foi se deixando levar, achou que estava no topo e ali permaneceria para sempre. No entanto, a vida estava lhe dando a maior das rasteiras e lhe mostrando que era hora de estacionar e parar de exigir certas coisas, por mais difícil que fosse.

Não podia negar que sentiu um ódio extremo ao ouvir da boca de Jun, o cara que além de líder era também seu amigo de longa data, que lhe mandaria embora por simplesmente, pela primeira vez em toda a carreira, discordar de uma ordem. No instante em que ouviu aquela ameaça, não deixou de responder que preferia ir embora a ter que se submeter àquela palhaçada de ser ajudante do cara que fazia sua caveira sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Obviamente, apenas saiu sem olhar para trás e no presente momento questionava-se internamente se havia feito a escolha certa.

Voltou à realidade quando batidas foram desferidas na porta. Levantou sem pressa, desviando das malas que já estavam feitas e pelas outras que havia deixado pela metade. Ao abrir, deparou-se com quem menos queria ver na face da terra.

— Não, não fecha. — Lu Han tocou na porta antes que o equilibrista pudesse trancá-la de novo. — Preciso falar com você.

— Não temos nada para falar. — Respondeu sem esboçar qualquer expressão, mesmo que por dentro a raiva ainda lhe corroesse. — Conseguiu o que queria, amanhã estou indo embora daqui.

— Será que pode me deixar entrar? É importante… Se não concordar com o que eu disser, pode me jogar para fora a pontapés e ir embora tranquilo depois. — Viu o mais velho semicerrar os olhos de gato, lhe analisando.

— Certo. — Suspirou profundamente e abriu a porta completamente, deixando o ilusionista passar.

— Ora, mas já está praticamente pronto? — Han comentou ao ver as malas pelo chão. — Duvido que o senhor Kim deixe você por o pé para fora daqui de verdade.

— Não duvide, ele é um homem de palavra.

— Ele ficou bem chateado com a sua atitude, sabia? — Olhou meio duvidoso para o outro rapaz. — Até se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo…

— Isso já não é mais problema meu. — Deu de ombros. — Se eu não sirvo mais para entreter o público, não tem porque continuar aqui. Enfim, o que você queria me falar?

— Bom... — Andou até o Kim. — Agora que o Oasis passa por uma situação difícil com elenco desfalcado e apresentações canceladas… Se mais um sair, vamos afundar.

— Por favor... — Minseok riu. — Você é o novo queridinho, tenho certeza que consegue segurar as pontas.

— Talvez conseguiria se Daiyu não tivesse sofrido aquele acidente. — Baixou o olhar. — Ela era essencial para que meus números dessem certo.

— Fale com o Jun, talvez ele consiga alguém à altura dela para te ajudar. — A voz do equilibrista soou em um tom mais suave.

— Ele indicou você. — Sorriu fechado. — E é sobre isso que vim falar. Vim dizer que aceito sua ajuda.

— Oi? — Min tocou na própria orelha, fingindo não ter escutado direito. — Não lembro de ter oferecido minha ajuda.

— Mas o nosso chefe ofereceu e você sequer me deu a oportunidade de responder se aceitava ou não. — Pousou as mãos na própria cintura, encarando o Kim. — Se ele diz que você é a pessoa mais indicada, pois que assim seja.

— Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar com essa história. — Ele sabia sim, mas queria ver o mágico ir até os últimos argumentos. Minseok apenas cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha, no aguardo do que queria ouvir. Observou o Lu andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo, até que parou em sua frente novamente.

— Quero que você fique, é isso. — Soltou sem mais delongas. Por alguma razão, possuía algo a mais por trás daquele pedido. — Esse lugar não será o mesmo sem você e estou disposto a me desculpar por tudo.

— Que ótimo. — O olhou diretamente nos olhos, sorrindo. — Estou esperando.

— O que? — O chinês perguntou com certa confusão.

— As desculpas.

— Ei, não é assim que a banda toca, sabia? — Tentou fugir do assunto. — Você também me deve desculp...

— Será que já posso te expulsar daqui a pontapés? — O equilibrista lhe interrompeu.

— Tá bom. — Revirou os olhos e respirou fundo. Com um sorriso amarelo, logo pediu. — Me desculpe, Minseok. Fui inconveniente com você em vários momentos, mas prometo que não irá mais acontecer… Porém depende. Está feliz agora?

— Não diria exatamente feliz, mas foi uma desculpa razoável. — Respondeu após longos segundos de análise.

Não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso que adornou seus lábios e sequer sabia exatamente o porquê. Tal ato não passou despercebido pelo mágico, que sorriu junto após lembrar-se do dia da entrevista. Talvez a chave para ver Minseok sorrir fosse o simples fato de dar a devida importância à ele e seu belíssimo trabalho; e claro, não tramar tantas armadilhas, por mais que irritá-lo fosse um entretenimento sem igual.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Com batidas estrondosas desferidas contra a porta de seu camarim, Lu Han foi obrigado a sair do mundo dos sonhos em plenas sete horas da manhã. Com uma careta de puro descontentamento e uma preguiça de uma tonelada, acabou rolando da cama e dando de cara no chão.

— Já vou. — Disse assim que se pôs de pé e buscou pelas pantufas. Porém, as batidas ficaram ainda mais fortes. — Tô indo!

Depois de alguns tombos até alcançar a maçaneta, finalmente teve Minseok em seu campo de visão, vendo-o completamente disposto e pronto para ensaiar, enquanto ele mesmo continuava apenas com a calça do pijama e os cabelos desgrenhados como se tivesse tocado na tomada mais próxima.

— Isso são horas? — Perguntou indignado e com a voz rouca por conta do sono. — Nosso expediente começa às nove.

— Bom dia para você também. — O equilibrista cruzou os braços. — Pois saiba que o meu expediente sempre começou às oito.

— Minseok, são sete horas. — O Lu respondeu, sério.

— Sei disso. A partir de hoje vamos acordar sempre às sete para tomarmos café e não perdermos tempo de ensaio. — Com as mãos nos bolsos, iniciou os passos de costas pelo corredor. — E vá botar uma roupa, ninguém merece levar susto logo cedo.

Han apenas riu com o comentário. Pelo jeito, os ensaios seriam melhores do que estava imaginando.

  
  


Ambos tomaram café separadamente. Minseok podia estar num momento de mais simpatia com Lu Han, mas isso não significava que havia se tornado seu melhor amigo. Depois que terminou, seguiu com passos lentos até o palco onde iria começar os ensaios ao lado do ilusionista. Antes de abrir a porta, respirou fundo e entrou no seu personagem sempre inatingível e seguro de si, visto que o desânimo o assolava apesar de tudo.

— Está atrasado. — Lu Han disse sem olhar para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que embaralhava as cartas que costumava usar em seus truques.

— Deu para cronometrar o meu tempo agora? — O Kim respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava.

— Não. Estou só pegando no seu pé. — Sorriu. Sem prévio aviso, fez um leque com o baralho nas mãos e o direcionou ao colega. — Escolha uma carta.

— O que?

— Não vamos ensaiar? — Han fechou os olhos após perguntar, ainda com as cartas direcionadas ao outro. — Pois já começamos. Escolha uma, memorize e a esconda de mim.

Minseok apenas estreitou os olhos para o outro e levou a mão até uma das cartas, as quais estavam viradas. Inconscientemente fez um bico ao olhar a gravura que havia na carta que tirou.

— Pensei que ao menos fosse me dizer o que vamos ensaiar hoje. — O equilibrista contestou após colocar a carta no bolso, garantindo que o outro não a tinha visto.

— Você é muito precipitado. — Já de olhos abertos de novo, o mágico apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesinha que o acompanhava em todas as apresentações. — Lhe falta paciência,  _ Minnie. _

— Não lembro de ter lhe dado liberdade para me chamar assim. — Retrucou no mesmo tom irônico do outro. — E eu sou uma pessoa muito paciente… Com quem merece.

— Está dizendo que eu não mereço? — Sorriu ladino.

— Quem sabe ainda tenha que fazer por merecer. — Min encolheu os ombros, simplista.

— Dama de espadas. — O Lu falou repentinamente.

— Oi? — O equilibrista arregalou os olhos, não demorando a pegar a carta de baralho em seu bolso. — Você espiou!

— Como eu poderia espiar se quando abri os olhos você já a tinha escondido? — Ao desencostar-se da mesa, rodeou o outro rapaz com passos lentos e cuidadosos, parando bem perto do ouvido dele. — Além de precipitado, você também é desatento.

— Me chamou aqui para tirar uma com a minha cara, é isso? — O Kim se virou na direção do mágico, impaciente.

— Claro que não. — Han dizia com tranquilidade. — Estava só testando seu nível de atenção.

— Meu nível de atenção é altíssimo, fique você sabendo. — Cruzou os braços, convencido. — Caso contrário, acharia mesmo que eu iria conseguir me manter tanto tempo sobre uma corda bamba?

— É, isso é verdade. — Fez um bico, pensativo. — Digamos que estou tendo certos privilégios em ver que o grande Kim Minseok também cai do trapézio e não presta tanta atenção durante os ensaios.

— Pois eu chamo isso de estar presente na hora errada. — Bufou e logo jogou a carta sobre a mesa. — Será que podemos começar logo essa joça?

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


_ Duas semanas depois… _

Junmyeon decidiu dar um curto período de recesso de apresentações para o Oasis, dada a situação em que o circo estava enfrentando. Todo o tempo disponível passou a ser usado para ensaios extras, criação de novos números e reuniões de equipe para decidir o que fazer no retorno.

E apesar das constantes divergências, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Minseok e Lu Han estavam conseguindo levar a rotina de ensaios a sério. Óbvio que uma provocação aqui e ali sempre acontecia, mas nada que um pequeno arremesso de mesa ou leve empurrão do palco não resolvesse. Ok, talvez fosse um exagero, mas foram situações que quase se concretizaram se alguém não tivesse ouvido os gritos antes.

Entretanto, as brincadeiras não tinham mais somente o intuito de irritar, principalmente as que vinham do ilusionista, quem parecia querer fazer questão que Min pusesse atenção em si, fosse positiva ou negativamente. Eram atos inconscientes, claro. Porém, aos olhos dos dois não passava de meras piadas toscas; mas para Daiyu, que já era capaz de perambular pelo circo com o auxílio de muletas, era algo a se analisar bem mais a fundo.

  
  
  


Domingo, sete horas da manhã. Lu Han nem precisou do relógio ou de Minseok quase derrubando sua porta para acordá-lo. Havia se acostumado a acordar cedo, mesmo que fosse feriado ou final de semana, como era o caso atual. Já estava de pé e a caminho do refeitório quando viu Daiyu saindo do quarto.

— Ei, aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? — Chegou mais perto. — Ainda não está bem o suficiente para ficar saindo por aí.

— Até você? Qual é, estou cansada de ficar trancada nesse camarim… — Sua expressão demonstrava o quanto realmente estava farta. — Há mais de uma semana que cheguei e não pude nem ver a luz do sol direito.

— Poxa, deve ser um saco… — Acabou por concordar. — Então deixa que eu te ajudo.

— Obrigada, mas não precisa. Já peguei o jeito com as muletas. — Sorriu pequeno. — Aliás, o que está fazendo acordado a essa hora e em pleno domingo?

— Consequência da rotina de ensaios. — Começou a andar devagar, ao lado da amiga.

— Essa rotina tá bem puxada, né? Eu mal tenho te visto, Han. Como está indo? Você e Minseok estão se dando bem?

— “Bem” não é bem a palavra… — Coçou a nuca. É, estava mais bem do que mal. — Estamos levando de uma maneira profissional. Ele fala algumas besteiras de vez em quando, mas nada que estrague as práticas.

— Não o julgo, você deve falar alguma das suas piadinhas sem graça também. — O empurrou de leve com o braço.

— Inevitável, né. — Han sorriu. — Não posso negar que é engraçado vê-lo irritado.

— Você não presta, Mr. Lu. — Dai riu com ele. — Uma hora dessas ele perde a paciência e faz picadinho de você com aquele canivete.

— Nem me lembre disso. — Levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça, rindo. E dali seguiram rumo ao refeitório.

Falando em refeitório, parte do elenco já estava lá para aproveitar do delicioso café com  _ waffles. _ Minseok estava sentado ao final da mesa, quase isolado de todos, comendo em silêncio. Porém, o momento foi rompido com a chegada de Jongdae, que assim que o avistou da porta, foi até ele com animação.

— Bom dia, alteza. — Independente do equilibrista ser ou não o mais popular, para ele o amigo sempre seria do alto escalão do Oasis. — Por que essa solidão toda?

— Bom dia, Dae. — Deu um sorriso fechado. Min usava seu pijama favorito, todo estampado de gatinhos. — Não estou solitário, só queria um pouco de silêncio para pensar.

— Ah… Quer que eu vá embora, então? — Perguntou, achando que estava sendo inconveniente.

— Claro que não, fica à vontade. — Falou assim que afundou o garfo no pedaço de waffle. — Como está?

— Estou bem. — Sorriu após se sentar. — E você, como tem passado esses dias de ensaios?

— Até que bem. Estou vivo, pelo menos. — Riu com o mais novo.

— Eu disse que não seria tão ruim assim.

— Mais ou menos, né. Quer dizer… — Após beber um gole do café, pousou a xícara na mesa novamente. — Digamos que Lu Han é suportável. Tenho vontade de jogá-lo pela janela às vezes, mas nada que eu não possa controlar.

— Vocês dois vão fazer um show incrível, tenho fé. — Comentou com alegria. — Falando em show, Baek e eu ouvimos Jun falar sobre a apresentação de final de ano, certeza que ele já tem um escolhido.

— Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso. — Arregalou os olhos. — Se bem que… Eu participei muitas vezes dos números de destaque, é bem possível que o escolhido desse ano seja o “senhor exibido”.

— Veja pelo lado bom, se ele for mesmo o escolhido, você será o ajudante. Consequentemente, estará em destaque também. — Apontou o garfo para o outro enquanto falava.

— Ir na carona não me agrada nem um pouco… — Demonstrou um tanto de desapontamento. — Só aceito ser destaque se for pelo meu próprio esforço.

— E aí, família! — Baekhyun deu as caras e sentou-se ao lado de Minseok, arrumando seu prato com o café sobre a mesa. — Posso participar do assunto?

— Claro. — Jongdae o olhou. — Falávamos sobre a apresentação especial de fim de ano. Minnie acha que o Jun vai escolher o Han para o número principal da noite.

— Será? — O palhaço perguntou, surpreso. — Até que faz sentido. Já estou animado para esse evento.

Enquanto isso, na mesa rente à parede, o ilusionista Lu tomava seu café junto da melhor amiga. A voz dela soava animada, mas se alguém perguntasse para Han sobre o que era, ele não saberia responder... Isso pelo simples fato de não estar pondo atenção ao assunto, mas sim, por estar observando o equilibrista conversar na mesa mais à frente. Ao perceber que o rapaz não iria responder a pergunta feita, Daiyu o cutucou com o garfo, visivelmente incomodada.

— Porra, Daiyu! — O mágico reclamou pela fisgada repentina em sua mão.

— Tá no mundo da lua, é? Nem prestou atenção na minha pergunta! — Aumentou o tom de voz, trazendo-o de volta ao planeta Terra. — O que foi agora?

— Desculpa, Dai… O que dizia? — Tentou disfarçar. Não satisfeita com aquela ação, a garota olhou para trás e deduziu imediatamente o que havia de errado.

— Estou vendo que o mágico caiu no maior truque que a vida pode oferecer. — Levantou a sobrancelha, sem precisar de muita análise. — Por que estava olhando para o Minseok?

— Quem disse que eu estava? — Se ajeitou no banco, pigarreando e ajeitando o casaco. — Eu estava apenas distraído, só isso.

— Sei. — Largou o garfo. — Não é de hoje que vejo você assim, parece até que entra em transe cada vez que olha para ele e isso vem acontecendo bastante. Estou até desconfiada, sabe?

— Daiyu, está ouvindo a besteira que está me dizendo? — Disse num volume alto demais e no idioma natal, o que chamou a atenção da maioria das pessoas daquele refeitório, inclusive do trio da mesa vizinha. Lu Han engoliu em seco e abaixou o tom, chegando mais perto da outra. — Não sei do que está falando.

— Ah, não sabe? — O encarou com ar desafiante. — Ou está fingindo que não sabe?

— Pare com isso. — Disse entredentes.

Dai encolheu os ombros e comeu o último pedaço de seu alimento. Não quis mais seguir com o assunto, pois com o vexame causado pelo mágico e o mau humor dele cada vez mais próximo, certeza que acabariam um quebrando a cara do outro.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


No período da noite, Minseok achou que seria uma boa ideia treinar o equilíbrio na corda, já que havia focado muito mais nos truques de mágica nos últimos dias. E lá estava ele, com passos cuidadosos enquanto atravessava em direção ao outro lado do palco. No entanto algo - mais especificamente  _ alguém _ \- apareceu no local. Claro que se tratava do bendito ilusionista que lhe tirava o sossego. Com o pensamento sólido e focado, Min não se deixou distrair e continuou concentrado até o final da corda. Quando alcançou o objetivo, ouviu as palmas de Lu Han ressoarem lá de baixo, algo que ele nunca esperaria ver.

— Muito bom, como sempre. — O ilusionista comentou assim que o Kim desceu e passou a andar pelo chão do palco.

— Obrigado. — Limitou-se a apenas dar um sorriso fechado, intrigado ao parar para pensar sobre a mudança gradativa de comportamento deles durante aquela jornada de ensaios. Obviamente não reclamava, pois sua tão adorada paz interior estava voltando. — Pode usar o espaço, já terminei a prática de hoje.

— Não terminou, não. — Han chamou a atenção do outro antes que ele seguisse em direção às coxias para sair. — Vou precisar do meu ajudante.

— Fala sério... — Rolou os olhos, visivelmente cansado. — Não podemos deixar para amanhã? Estou só o pó…

— Bem que eu gostaria, acredite. — Andou até a mesinha onde realizava seus truques. — Porém, Jun acabou de falar para o pessoal que estava no corredor que amanhã quer todo mundo aqui para uma reunião. E parece que vai ser das grandes.

— Já até sei sobre o que ele vai falar. — Voltou a se aproximar do chinês. — Deve ser algo relacionado ao evento de final de ano.

— Evento de Natal? — Perguntou com curiosidade.

— Algo assim. — Min observou o mágico retirar as costumeiras cartas do bolso e começar a embaralhá-las. — Sempre organizamos uma espécie de festa para comemorar os êxitos do ano. E um integrante ou equipe é convidado a criar um número como destaque da temporada e apresentar ao público.

— Você já foi escolhido alguma vez? — Ao ver o colega cruzar os braços e rir, o Lu soube na hora que a pergunta havia sido inútil. — Tá, foi uma pergunta besta, óbvio que já. Quantas vezes?

— Cinco anos seguidos. — Respondeu, orgulhoso de seus feitos. Ouviu o outro assobiar com surpresa.

— Então deve se preparar para o sexto ano. — A voz do rapaz era tranquila e a maneira como manipulava as cartas do baralho também. Uma coisa Minseok tinha certeza: Lu Han possuía talento e merecia a onda de atenção que vinha recebendo, mesmo que lhe custasse admitir.

— Não. — Baixou o olhar enquanto seu mínimo sorriso desaparecia. — Minha imagem já cansou as pessoas.

— Quem disse isso? — Han parou por um instante o que fazia. — Desde que cheguei aqui, vi o quanto as pessoas ficam loucas com seus números, eu nunca tinha visto nada igual.

— Deve ser por que você não pode assistir a si mesmo, né? As pessoas estão muito mais na sua atualmente e tá tudo bem. — Suspirou e o encarou. Minseok não tinha mais aquela raiva nítida no olhar, mas sim, um brilho nostálgico. — E eu tenho que reconhecer que você é um cara legal, mesmo sendo meio metido às vezes.

— Olha, que avanço. — Riu, quase sem acreditar no que ouviu. — Você também não é aquele maluco invejoso que eu achava que fosse. Foi só um pouco arrogante no início, mas agora não mais.

— Tá, tá… — Levou a mão até a metade do baralho que estava sobre a mesa e o pegou, analisando as cartas, distraído. — Conheço essa história.

— Sabe, Minnie, estive pensando... — Ponderou se deveria mencionar o que tinha em mente. Ao ver que o Kim lhe encarou com atenção, prosseguiu. — Não houve algum momento da vida em que você achou que sabia todas as respostas para os problemas e aí do nada… — O olhar de Minseok seguiu a destra de Lu Han e, o mesmo fez a carta desaparecer em um único movimento, deixando-o surpreso. — …. Elas sumiram e você perdeu o controle da situação?

— Você acabou de descrever a minha situação atual. — Respondeu, acompanhando o movimento do mágico, quem se aproximou guiando a mão em direção à sua orelha, fazendo a carta aparecer novamente num piscar de olhos.

— É? E no entanto, eu estava descrevendo a minha. — Sorriu pequeno, há centímetros do rosto do equilibrista, abaixando o braço lentamente. — Pelo visto, alguma coisa nós temos em comum.

— Pois é. — A voz soou baixa e serena. — Mas nada que não possamos resolver, né?

— Minha situação é um tanto complexa. — O tom do mágico também baixou. — Posso dizer que… Nunca terá uma solução.

— Do que está falando? — Pareceu não compreender aquelas palavras. — Nunca ouviu aquele ditado: “Tudo na vida tem solução, exceto a morte”?

— Acho que não se aplica a esse caso. — Sorriu, pensativo. — E acho que você não iria entender.

— Se você não explicar, óbvio que não vou entender. — Falou com convicção e viu o outro rir nasalado.

Por um instante, Min acabou focando somente na face do ilusionista como nunca tinha feito antes. Em consequência, o cenário ao redor dos dois pareceu sumir e um sentimento desconhecido passou a habitar seu peito assim que percebeu como o olhar de Han se intensificou em sua direção também, como se ele pudesse enxergar através de sua alma.

E o mágico não sabia como reagir, não sabia o que dizer... Eles se odiavam mais do que tudo, certo? Errado. Pois jamais havia pensado que observar o Kim assim tão de perto fosse algo tão incrível e viciante; e como era fascinante olhar para aqueles traços perfeitamente desenhados, os olhos felinos, os lábios perigosamente convidativos… Parecia até loucura, mas sentia que aquele desgraçado era detentor de toda a beleza que existia no universo. E há várias dias, quiçá semanas, que tais pensamentos rondavam sua mente. Chegou a uma conclusão, sim, mas não queria aceitar. Não poderia… Se questionava e pensava  _ por que logo ele _ . E por mais que tentasse negar a todo custo, não conseguiria mais fugir, já que estava fadado a vê-lo e tê-lo por perto todos os dias.

_ Maldito seja aquele equilibrista. _

Ao notar que Minseok o analisava da mesma forma - em silêncio e com o olhar cheio de perguntas que certamente não verbalizaria - engoliu em seco e, mesmo com a voz da consciência lhe mandando correr, pensou que talvez nunca mais teria aquela chance. Era o famoso “só se vive uma vez” a falar mais alto. Então, com uma dose de coragem, levou com cuidado a mão até a bochecha do equilibrista e foi se aproximando ainda mais, sem qualquer sinal de rejeição vindo dele. Estava certo do que fazer, ainda que apanhasse depois.

Por outro lado, o equilibrista tentava compreender o que o Lu faria a seguir, até que instintivamente fechou os olhos e logo sentiu o delicado toque dos lábios dele nos seus. Um único ato que deixou sua mente em um total branco e com o coração a bater desenfreado numa mistura de confusão e curiosidade. Pela primeira vez, não quis fugir; só quis aproveitar mais daquilo, até que...

— Minseok, onde você deixou meu monociclo? Não o encontro em lugar algum!

O ilusionista se afastou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz de Baekhyun, quem veio das coxias e sequer percebeu o que acontecia ali, pois estava a vasculhar cada canto do palco. Min piscou algumas vezes, sem deixar de encarar aquele a sua frente, em busca de entender o que havia vivenciado e recuperar a noção do tempo.

— Eu coloquei no lugar de sempre, Baek. — Soou um tanto distante ao olhar para o palhaço.

Han observou Minseok voltar a olhar para si com uma expressão em completa incógnita, até que rompeu a conexão consigo e foi ao encontro o Byun, lhe deixando só no local. Após suspirar pesadamente, o mágico apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, pensando seriamente na besteira que acabou de fazer.


	4. Ases do Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! ~
> 
> E mais uma vez estou aqui, finalizando outra fanfic após meses junto de vocês!  
> Tenho que dizer que não foi uma jornada fácil, houve momentos em que o bloqueio criativo atacou forte e por isso tive que dar uma sumida. Meu objetivo era terminar essa fic antes do ano de 2020 chegar ao fim, mas cá estamos, finalizando o trabalho em Janeiro memo. O que vale é a intenção, né?
> 
> Esse capítulo ficou bem extenso, até cogitei quebrar em dois de novo, maaaaaaaaaass estou enrolando no twitter desde a última atualização falando que seria o último, então, será de fato o último. Espero que possam aproveitar esse desfecho tanto quanto eu, que adorei escrever e me emocionar junto com os leitores e com cada personagem. 
> 
> Aqui deixo meus agradecimentos a cada leitor que seguiu essa história, que me deu apoio de alguma forma, sério... Sem vocês nada disso seria possível. Obrigada à Lieblos89 por ter me doado o plot dessa fanfic e me permitido criar pela primeira vez um Love x Hate! Obrigada à snowdingie por sempre acompanhar minhas publicações, me dar dicas e também me socorrer nos momentos que mais preciso.
> 
> Então, é isso.  
> Tenha uma ótima leitura! ♡

No dia seguinte ao ocorrido entre o mágico e seu ajudante, a reunião marcada por Junmyeon estava prestes a começar. Nem era preciso citar que o mesmo estava ligeiramente atrasado, enquanto quase todos da equipe já estavam posicionados no palco.

Perto da primeira fileira da arquibancada estavam Lu Han e Daiyu, ambos observando o movimento do povo enquanto nada diziam um ao outro. Obviamente, a garota questionava-se internamente sobre o porquê do melhor amigo estar tão calado desde o momento em que passou em seu camarim para irem juntos ao refeitório. Pigarreou baixo, no intuito de chamar a atenção de Han, mas não conseguiu. Repetiu o ato num volume um pouco mais alto, mas o olhar do ilusionista mantinha-se estático em um único ponto, com a mente vagando bem longe.

— Lu Han. — Cutucou-o finalmente.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ele, assim que a olhou diretamente.

— Eu que devo te perguntar isso… O que houve? — Parou de frente para ele. — Você está esquisito desde cedo…

— Está tudo bem, Dai. — Passou a mão entre o cabelo, desviando o olhar. — Não é nada.

— Como não? E o que é isso? — Tocou o rosto do amigo ao perceber as olheiras dele. — Han, você está com insônia? Me diga o que aconteceu...

— Já disse que não é nada! — Aumentou o tom e a carranca no rosto de Daiyu só aumentou. — E pare de fazer perguntas.

— Ok, então se fode aí. — Pegou suas muletas, cheia de raiva. — Depois não me venha pedir conselhos, seu mal agradecido!

— Dai, não… — Levantou a mão para tentar alcançá-la, mas ela o deixou falando sozinho sem dó.

Estando só, Han bufou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, torcendo para que Jun aparecesse logo e o tirasse daquele mar de paranóias que povoavam sua mente, o deixando sem saber como iria olhar na cara de Minseok depois do que fez. Porém, cada vez que recordava, sentia a sensação voltar de maneira inconsciente e intensa, como se estivesse acontecendo de novo; e aquilo era perigoso demais.

Ao olhar mais adiante, avistou o equilibrista aparecendo entre as coxias, acompanhado do chefe e do amigo trapezista. Ele não olhou para si, já que provavelmente não lhe viu. Ou então, fingiu não ver - o que seria deveras compreensível. E isso de certa forma irritava o ilusionista, que só queria saber o que fazer depois daquele...  _ Contato mais direto, _ por assim dizer. Céus, deveria ter controlado melhor seus impulsos! Escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos, em busca das respostas perdidas em seu subconsciente.

— Bom dia a todos! — Junmyeon cumprimentou assim que parou dentro do grande círculo que o elenco formou no palco. — Como todos sabem, estamos chegando ao fim de mais um ano e…

— Mas, Jun, ainda faltam três meses para o fim do ano. — Baekhyun, como de costume, cortou a frase do chefe.

— Sei disso, querido Byun. — Respondeu com um sorriso um tanto forçado. — Porém, sugiro que me deixe concluir a informação para compreender a proposta que tenho a fazer.

— Já sabemos que é sobre o evento de final de ano, Jun. — Chanyeol interrompeu também. — Não precisa mais fazer suspense, pode falar que o escolhido desse ano fui eu. Será uma honra.

—Não se afobe demais, Park. — O empresário respirou fundo antes de dizer aquilo. Maldita hora em que deu tanta intimidade assim para os funcionários. — Sim, é sobre o evento de final de ano do nosso circo. E antes que alguém mais interrompa: sim, eu já decidi quem será; e não, não será o senhor Park o escolhido ainda.

— Então, pode nos dizer quem foi o felizardo deste ano? — Jongdae perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Tinha esperança de ter a equipe escolhida, já que Minseok agora era oficialmente do trapézio depois de muito tempo praticando informalmente. Fora que ele sempre foi o favorito a ser eleito destaque do evento.

— Claro, Kim. — Junmyeon cruzou os braços, visivelmente orgulhoso. — Dêem os parabéns ao senhor Lu, o escolhido deste ano!

Com os pensamentos longe, Lu Han piscou algumas vezes ao ver todos os olhares e palmas se voltarem para si. Levantou-se no intuito de saber o que estava acontecendo, visto que não havia ouvido uma palavra sequer e somente se perdeu na multidão de colegas que o cumprimentavam e diziam que estavam satisfeitos com a escolha.

— Eu sabia que seria você, parabéns! — Yixing lhe disse, apertando sua mão.

— O que você pretende fazer como número especial, Han? — Jongin perguntou animado do outro lado. Eram muitas vozes, muitas perguntas, muita informação para uma só manhã e Han não sabia o que pensar.

— Eu… Sinceramente ainda não sei, sequer cheguei a pensar que… — Tentou falar, mas o tumulto ficava ainda maior.

Com o olhar perdido, o mágico buscou pelo ajudante, que lá das coxias mantinha o olhar baixo e demonstrava certa tristeza. Não demorou muito a sumir dali com o melhor amigo em seu encalço, lhe deixando com uma sensação de vazio no peito.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


A tarde pareceu se arrastar e o clima era de animação entre os colegas de Lu Han, exceto por ele próprio. Desde o momento em que foi anunciado como o novo destaque da temporada, não se deparou mais com Minseok.

Sentado afastado de todos enquanto segurava seu coelho, sentia a extrema necessidade de vê-lo. Queria saber como estava a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos, se estava disposto a perdoá-lo pelo beijo que não deveria ter acontecido sob nenhuma hipótese. Imagine, ele deveria estar no mínimo com nojo, com a pretensão de nunca mais olhá-lo nos olhos... Por isso sequer quis lhe cumprimentar após a reunião. O mágico apenas respirou fundo enquanto alisava o pelo macio do coelho e observava o nada, completamente imerso em pensamentos profundos.

— Desembucha de uma vez. — Daiyu sentou-se no banco à sua frente, de repente.

— Mas… Não foi você que me mandou pro espaço e não quis saber dos meus problemas? — O rapaz sorriu de canto, com uma pitada da sua tão conhecida ironia.

— Alto lá, eu quis saber, sim. — Levantou o indicador. — Você que não quis falar. Até gritou comigo…

— Me desculpe por isso. — Pediu assim que viu a amiga fazer bico. — É que realmente… Me meti numa fria, sabe? Daquelas que não tem saída.

— E isso tem a ver com essas olheiras?

— Tem, sim. — Suspirou. — Minseok não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro.

— Ué e cadê a novidade? — Dai fez piada. — Eu fico até surpresa que vocês estejam ensaiando sem se matarem. Mas né, o que foi que você fez agora?

— Você já presume que a culpa é minha? — Han se fez de ofendido.

— Óbvio, até parece que sente prazer em encher a paciência do Min. —Viu o amigo arquear uma das sobrancelhas, em pura análise. — Então anda logo, qual foi a caquinha da vez? Você bateu nele? Ou colocou pó de mico nas ceroulas dele?

— Olha, eu deveria ter feito isso nos tempos de brigas intensas. — Brincou. — Mas, não foi nada disso. Não fiz nada que o prejudicasse, juro. Eu só…

— "Só"...? — Ela o encarou ainda mais de perto, no aguardo da conclusão daquela frase crucial. Tão crucial, que ao abrir a boca para falar, Lu Han travou e a fechou novamente, desviando o olhar. A moça voltou a questionar. — Caralho, fala logo!

— Eu... O beijei. — Sussurrou a última palavra. Observou a reação da amiga, que limitou-se a somente arregalar os olhos e pensar por alguns segundos.

— Okay, que você tinha uma queda por ele eu já imaginava, mas que iria assim tão rápido? Han, o que deu em você? — Falou tudo de uma vez.

— Não me pergunte, pois nem eu sei. — Colocou o coelho no chão, logo voltando a olhar para Daiyu. — Só sei que estávamos lá, conversando sobre a vida. Eu me aproximei, ele não recuou, a voz estava mansinha, os olhares se conectando e… Porra, Dai, você nunca reparou no quanto aquele maldito é encantador?! Sério, minha mente ficou em branco e quando percebi, já estávamos nos beijando. Posso estar imaginando coisas, mas tive a sensação de que… O Min gostou tanto quanto eu.

— Uau. — A garota soltou o ar em forma de sopro, surpresa com todas aquelas palavras melosas que jamais pensou que sairiam da boca do ilusionista. Em seguida, voltou a olhá-lo. — Você está mesmo numa fria.

— É, foi o que eu disse. — Deu de ombros. — Por mais que tenha sido bom, o risco do Minseok nunca mais olhar na minha fuça é gigantesco.

— Isso é, mas pense pelo lado positivo…

— E essa situação tem um lado positivo? — Questionou com certo desespero.

— Me deixa terminar de falar, ô cabeção?! — Empurrou o ombro alheio, de leve. — O lado positivo é que você já deixou explícito o quanto gosta dele. O próximo passo é tomar coragem e falar sobre o assunto.

— Acho que você não entendeu a parte em que o Minnie não quer mais me ver...

— E você já tentou conversar com ele ou só ficou olhando com cara de cachorro abandonado, de longe? — Viu o amigo desviar o olhar, numa clara confirmação da segunda opção. — Pelo amor de Deus… Não sei o que está esperando para resolver essa meleca. Por acaso quer que eu fale com ele?

— Não! — Gritou. — Não precisa. Ele vai achar que sou um covarde e não encaro os meus problemas de frente.

— Mas é exatamente isso. — Dai ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — Você é quem está tornando isso mais difícil, quando a solução é simplesmente chegar nele e perguntar “e aí, vamos nos beijar de novo ou vou fingir que não me conhece?”

— Se eu disser isso, é bem provável que eu perca todos os meus dentes. — Riu da própria desgraça. — Realmente, não sei o que fazer.

— Olha, Han… Vocês vão ter que se falar uma hora ou outra, pois ele ainda é seu ajudante temporário. Se você não tiver coragem, ao menos tente manter um clima razoável com o Min, tá bom?

O mágico apenas assentiu e ficou em silêncio. Daiyu entendeu que ele precisava de um pouco de tempo para colocar as ideias no lugar antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


A noite chegou e trouxe o momento oficial de confraternização. O elenco sentia-se animado e motivado para o final do ano, que prometia ser o melhor de todos.

No refeitório vazio, sentado no cantinho de uma das mesas mais isoladas, encontrava-se Minseok, com um copo de vinho pela metade. Não estava muito afim de interagir com qualquer outro ser humano pelos próximos dias e a única coisa que queria era dormir; ou melhor, hibernar até a chegada do próximo ano. Queria não ser tão tolerante ao álcool e apenas apagar ali mesmo, para que não precisasse ficar ocupando a cabeça com bobagens. Não exatamente bobagens, mas recordações. Recordações daquilo que não deveria nem ser nomeado, mas que sua mente insistia em trazer de volta: o beijo que lhe foi roubado.

Sacudiu a cabeça no intuito de afastar aquelas imagens e então levou a mão até o copo, onde bebeu um pouco mais. Em seguida, observou a quantidade que ainda restava do líquido doce. Estava prestes a terminar. Distraído, nem percebeu que alguém havia entrado e estava por se sentar frente a si.

— Jun? — Perguntou um pouco tonto, porém lúcido o suficiente para compreender que, quando o chefe vinha pessoalmente lhe falar, era porque o negócio era sério. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Aconteceu. Você não deu as caras o dia todo. — O dono do circo suspirou. — Seus colegas estão preocupados.

— Eu tô vivo. — Sorriu, ainda que fosse um sorriso mergulhado em tristeza e decepção. — Não é necessário se preocupar, de verdade.

— Tem certeza que não quer conversar? Você sabe que mesmo com as puxadas de orelha, eu sou seu amigo, não sabe?

— “Meu amigo”...  _ Pff. _ Junmyeon, você quis me demitir. — Seus olhos se afiaram ao lembrar daquilo e, doía muito pensar que seu chefe de tantos anos cogitou algo assim. — Acho que a última coisa que você fez nos últimos meses foi ser meu amigo. Mas eu já entendi, ninguém se mantém no topo para sempre. Artistas são como produtos com prazo de validade... E a minha, infelizmente, já venceu.

— Não fale besteiras, Minnie. — Jun fez uma careta. — Me dê aqui esse vinho, já está ficando bêbado.

— Não estou bêbado. — Baixou a cabeça, deitando sobre o braço estendido na mesa. — Estou só... Decepcionado.

— Decepcionado comigo?

— Comigo. — Fechou os olhos com força.

— Minnie, por favor... Olhe para mim. — Esperou até que o equilibrista lhe olhou novamente. — Você achou mesmo que eu iria te demitir? Depois de todos esses anos cuidando de ti?

— Você tem outro para encher o seu bolso agora. — Sentou-se novamente, sério.

— Por Deus, Minseok… Isso não se trata de dinheiro! — Seu tom era carregado de veracidade e preocupação. — Prometi à sua mãe que jamais iria te abandonar. Eu apenas... Fiquei bravo por você estar tratando o Lu Han tão mal. Logo você, o garoto mais doce que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Sabe, Minnie, eu vou te contar uma coisa: Lu Han é sim um dos melhores ilusionistas que já passou pelo Oasis. Mas não só pelo talento dele, mas também pelo caráter. Você lembra do Mr. Simon?

— Aquele velho gagá que só sabia encher o saco de todo mundo e esquecia os próprios números? Claro que lembro. — Min sorriu com a recordação do antigo colega do circo.

— Pois é, ele mesmo. Simon era um chato de galocha, né? Mas eu nunca poderia despedi-lo, mesmo que houvesse ameaças, pois ele ajudou a fundar esse circo. Ele foi um dos primeiros funcionários daqui, desde a época do meu tio.

— Pela sua analogia, você está dizendo que mesmo eu sendo tão chato quanto o senhor Simon, não pode me despedir, é isso? — Perguntou em tom de piada e uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Claro que não. — Riu com ele. — Estou querendo dizer que em hipótese alguma posso demitir os maiores pilares do Oasis. A não ser que você mate ou roube alguém daqui, aí a história muda de figura. Tirando isso, além da promessa, você é um dos artistas mais queridos e talentosos que tenho na equipe. Por isso, não leve a sério quando me estresso e falo algo sem pensar. Eu até… Quero te pedir desculpas pelas grosserias que falei nos últimos dias.

Minseok engoliu em seco. Não seria possível que estava ouvindo aquilo… Seria? Junmyeon pedindo desculpas? Que mundo paralelo era aquele? Piscou algumas vezes, sem reação.

— Então? Você me desculpa? — O empresário perguntou ao notar o silêncio repentino do outro.

— Jun… — Pronunciou, levemente confuso. — Você é o chefe aqui, não precisa se desculpar por algo tão trivial.

— Engano seu, pequeno gafanhoto. — Sorriu minimamente. — Eu abusei da minha autoridade mais de uma vez e só agora a consciência pesou… Sinto que é algo necessário.

— Bem… Se é para aliviar esse peso, eu desculpo, sim. — Min sorriu de volta. Parecia que uma luz havia se acendido em sua mente naquele instante, onde deu-se conta de tudo o que passou até então. — Não é como se eu não entendesse o seu lado. Você me conhece, às vezes ajo de maneira egoísta; e agora, parando para pensar… Também não fui um colega muito amistoso. Me desculpe pelas dores de cabeça que te causei nesses últimos meses.

— Está tudo bem, Minnie. — Junmyeon olhou-o nos olhos. — Apenas quero que saiba que escolhi o Lu Han não só pelo talento dele, nem somente pelo merecimento… Mas porque você está com ele para auxiliá-lo nessa nova jornada. Vocês são dois extremos tão diferentes, mas que se completam. O mesmo brilho que vejo em você, eu vejo no Han. Sabe, vocês poderiam manter a dupla para sempre, tenho certeza que seria sucesso.

— Jun, eu não acho que… — O equilibrista tentou argumentar ao ter a cena da noite passada reacendendo na mente, pensou até em pedir para se livrar daquela tarefa de ser ajudante do mágico, mas... 

— Não pense nisso agora, Minseok. Eu sei que está sendo difícil, mas é necessário. No futuro, vocês irão carregar o Oasis inteiro na ponta dos dedos. — Jun dizia com orgulho nítido na voz. 

O Kim dos cabelos negros e brilhantes apenas assentiu, não querendo expor a razão pela qual não gostaria de seguir com a dupla que mal havia começado. Junmyeon sorriu uma última vez e após se levantar, seguiu rumo à porta de saída, deixando o equilibrista sozinho outra vez. Minseok não tinha mais saída… Ou ele enfrentava o problema e seguia o roteiro de ajudante ou a janela mais próxima poderia ser uma solução cabível.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Mais uma semana se iniciava e a manhã era de chuva do lado de fora da estrutura do Oasis Spectacular Circus. Felizmente, o ritmo de apresentações estava mais brando e parte do elenco dedicava-se a decorar cada canto para receber o evento que estava por vir.

Lu Han encontrava-se no palco, a arquibancada completamente vazia, ensaiando alguns números solos. Estava sem o ajudante desde o dia da comemoração e já tinha aceitado que ele não viria mais. Depois de muito pensar sobre o assunto, achou que o melhor que poderia fazer era se adaptar e mudar o que conseguisse para não fazer feio no número de destaque. Enquanto via-se sentado em um banquinho, extremamente concentrado com suas cartas de verso vermelho, logo sentiu a espinha congelar ao ouvir uma certa voz:

— Vejo que não precisa mais dos meus serviços. 

O ilusionista derrubou todas as cartas no chão com o susto. Respirou fundo antes de adquirir coragem suficiente para virar a fitar o dono daquela voz.

— Minseok...? — Seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os do ajudante, com um brilho de surpresa. — Não esperava te ver por aqui…

— Ora e por que não? — Min foi até a pequena maleta onde os utensílios do mágico ficavam guardados, começando a revirá-la em busca de algo. Claro que aquilo era só uma tática para desviar do olhar dele. — Ainda sou seu ajudante, lembra?

— É, sim… Claro que lembro. — O Lu sorriu de canto, aliviado. Respirou fundo ao notar que o equilibrista voltou a lhe olhar com curiosidade.

— Está pálido, parece até que viu um fantasma... Aconteceu alguma coisa? — O Kim questionou com toda a tranquilidade do mundo. Observou como o ilusionista engoliu em seco após a pergunta, como se estivesse com algo para falar entalado na garganta.

_ E de fato, estava. _

Lu Han semicerrou os olhos, analisando cada movimento de Minseok. Ele estava com alguma espécie de amnésia? Ou estava realmente fingindo que nada aconteceu? O mágico viu-se em um imenso dilema de querer falar do beijo e, ao mesmo tempo, sair correndo para as colinas mais distantes. Já não tinha mais certeza se iria suportar ficar tão perto dele e não tocar no assunto, então decidiu saber de tudo desde o início, antes de chegar nos “finalmentes”.

— Eu que te pergunto, Minseok. Aconteceu algo? — Se levantou do banco, sério. — Você sumiu por dias e agora surge no ensaio do nada, sem aviso prévio. Nem no jantar de comemoração você apareceu...

— Finalmente encontrei! — Min falou assim que tocou em um caderninho no meio da bagunça daquela mala. Tratava-se das anotações que Han e ele faziam sobre as adaptações dos números. Após folheá-lo meio por cima, voltou a encarar o Lu. — Bom, sobre a comemoração… Eu estava indisposto o dia inteiro. Minha presença não seria tão boa estando de mau humor.

— Daria no mesmo, você sempre está de mau humor. Mas e no final de semana? — O chinês cruzou os braços. — Adaptei todos os números do zero, sabia? Achei que você não quisesse mais ser meu ajudante.

— E eu nunca quis ser. — Respondeu de nariz empinado e olhar acusador. — Mas o Jun me convenceu a ficar.

— Ah, que lindo. — Han ironizou. — Quer dizer que ia abandonar o barco assim? Com um parceiro desses, não preciso de inimigo.

— Qual é, por que esse chilique agora? — Encarou duramente o mágico. — Se quiser chamar a Daiyu de volta, tudo bem.

— Não! — Soltou quase em um grito e logo desviou o olhar ao perceber que soou desesperado demais. — Digo… Ela ainda não está cem por cento. Não seria bom para a recuperação dela. Mas, se você não quiser mais, por mim tudo bem também. Posso me virar sozinho no número de destaque. Aliás, pode deixar meu caderninho aí.

— Era isso mesmo que você queria, né? — O equilibrista riu com desdém e jogou o caderninho sobre a mesa. — Ficar com o palco só pra você.

— Que? Claro que não! — Han deu alguns passos adiante também. — Você mesmo disse que não se importava com quem ficasse com o destaque. Quer saber, você deveria era estar pulando de alegria por poder fazer parte do número comigo.

— Olha só, já está botando as garrinhas pra fora? Foi só dar confiança que a verdade veio à tona.

A resposta áspera de Minseok fez o sangue do ilusionista ferver de raiva. Porém, o que o Kim não esperava, era que a expressão dele mudasse de repente, esboçando um sorriso pomposo digno de um retrato.

— Quer dizer que agora você confia em mim, Minnie? — Levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça, a voz mais suave que o normal.

— Do que está falando? — Estranhou na mesma hora.

— Ora, você acabou de dizer que me deu confiança. — Iniciou passos lentos em volta do equilibrista, que o acompanhou com o olhar duvidoso. — Lembro da nossa última conversa, onde você me disse que só recebia sua confiança quem realmente merecia.

— De fato. — Agora era ele quem cruzava os braços. — É exatamente isso.

— Então estamos quites. — O mágico parou novamente a poucos centímetros de Minseok, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. — Pois só recebe um beijo meu quem realmente merece.

Os olhos do equilibrista dobraram de tamanho ao ouvir aquela frase, não conseguindo evitar o retorno do frio na barriga, juntamente à lembrança do maldito beijo. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de dominar a raiva, entretanto, outra coisa passou como um filme em sua cabeça.

  
  


_ Dois dias antes… _

_ — Ei, Min… Ainda está aqui? — Jongdae falou assim que notou o melhor amigo emergido nos próprios pensamentos ao invés de pendurar as luzinhas na parede. Ambos estavam do lado de fora do Circo, ajudando a decorar a bilheteria. _

_ — Oi, Dae. Estou sim. — Sorriu pequeno. — Só estava distraído. _

_ — Percebe-se. — Riu. — E eu te conheço. Qual é o problema dessa vez? _

_ — Problema nenhum. — Levou a mão até o fio com as pequenas lampadazinhas, querendo disfarçar. Se bem que, poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para sanar algo que estava em sua mente há certo tempo. — Eu só… Me surgiu uma dúvida. _

_ — Que dúvida? — O trapezista perguntou como quem não queria nada, prestativo como sempre. _

_ — Bom… Não é exatamente uma dúvida comum, sabe? — Coçou a cabeça, talvez um pouco receoso. — Eu… Quer dizer, um amigo aqui do circo está numa situação um tanto… Atípica. _

_ — Hm… Que situação seria essa? — Jongdae se sentou ao lado do amigo e pôs mais atenção. _

_ — Dae, eu vou ser direto. — Puxou o ar profundamente. — O que você acha sobre um homem... Sentir atração por outro? _

_ O trapezista não soube o que responder. Pela primeira vez estava se deparando com uma questão tão… De fato, atípica. Pensou por alguns instantes, tentou formular algo em sua mente antes que pudesse falar alguma possível bobagem, porém, parecia que as palavras tinham fugido de seu vocabulário. _

_ — Olha, Minseok… — Começou, as mãos juntas e paradas frente à boca. — Sinceramente, conheci apenas uma pessoa que sentia esse tipo de atração… _

_ — Então... Você acha que é mesmo possível? — A respiração começava a ficar escassa, à espera de uma resposta não tão dura. _

_ — Não posso afirmar que não seja, né. — Dae encolheu os ombros. — A pessoa que citei é um primo distante que tenho, ele é bem legal, sabe. Mas ele sofre muito, sequer consegue um emprego decente, pois a sociedade trata a situação dele como uma espécie de doença. Fora os pais dele que são religiosos e dizem que ele vai para o inferno, só por ele amar outro cara. _

_ Minseok desviou o olhar, pensativo e com um pouco de medo. E se ele fosse como o primo de Jongdae? Afinal, havia correspondido a outro rapaz… Será que estava sujeito a perder seu trabalho? A ser julgado por todos? Não poderia, em hipótese alguma! Sua carreira de anos era tudo o que tinha. _

_ Ao ver a nuvem de dúvidas que cobria o olhar de Minseok, Jongdae tocou no ombro alheio e sorriu minimamente. Obviamente sabia que o “amigo do Circo” era o próprio equilibrista e, com o silêncio, passou a refletir quanto ao que deveria fazer para apoiá-lo. _

_ — Mas me diga, Minnie… O seu “amigo” tem certeza que é assim também? _

_ — Na verdade, não… — Voltou a olhá-lo, um tanto inseguro. — Mas… Ele sentiu algo diferente. E é isso que vem enchendo a minh… A cabeça dele. _

_ — Isso é algo que não pode ser ignorado. _

_ — O que você acha que ele deve fazer? _

_ — Bom… Acho que esse amigo nunca deve esquecer o mais importante: ninguém tem nada a ver com a vida dele. A sociedade é um lixo e sempre irá nos julgar, não importa quem formos ou o que façamos. — Ao voltar a observar Minseok, notou a expressão mais calma se formando no rosto dele. — A vida é uma só e temos que amá-la da melhor forma possível, seja ao lado de uma mulher ou de um homem. O que os outros dizem, seja baseado em religião ou puro achismo, no final não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum e não passa de inveja. Inveja daqueles que têm coragem de assumir pro mundo quem realmente são. E sabe, tenho esperança de que no futuro, as coisas mudem. — Sorriu novamente. — No mais, se esse amigo precisar de ajuda para dar uns sopapos em algum desocupado por aí, avise que pode contar comigo. _

_ — Pode deixar. — Deu um aperto de mãos no melhor amigo e sorriu junto dele antes de voltarem ao trabalho. _

  
  


Com o fim de seu devaneio, o equilibrista piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a pôr atenção no rosto do ilusionista que o encarava um tanto confuso. Certamente tentava compreender o porquê do silêncio repentino que se instalou entre eles.

— Está tudo bem? — Han perguntou num tom baixo, ligeiramente preocupado com a expressão distante do outro.

— Tudo ótimo. — Inflou o peito após responder. Por mais que inclinasse sempre para o lado emocional das coisas, naquele instante estava pensando puramente em sua carreira e como defendê-la, mesmo que significasse abrir mão de sua felicidade momentaneamente. — Então, já que tocou nesse assunto… Quero pedir para você esquecer o que aconteceu. Aquilo não passa de um erro e uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

— Que? — O mágico riu, mas de nervoso. — Minseok, olha, eu não quis…

— Não precisa se justificar, eu já entendi qual é a sua. — Disse, sério. — Está tudo bem, de verdade. Apenas não quero mais que faça esse tipo de brincadeira.

— Mas, eu não estav...

— Eu voltei numa boa, porém aquilo não pode mais acontecer. — Falou tudo o que tinha planejado, mesmo que internamente seu coração dissesse totalmente o contrário. — Será que podemos fazer esse acordo?

Sem palavras e bravo mais uma vez. Era assim que Lu Han se sentia naquele momento. Min sequer lhe deu a chance de falar sobre seus reais sentimentos e era sufocante ter que lidar com aquelas malditas regras estabelecidas pela sociedade. Ainda que sentisse que o ajudante havia lhe correspondido na última vez que se viram, tinha plena consciência de que ele poderia não ter a mente tão aberta quanto imaginou que ele teria. E aquilo era muito frustrante. No entanto, estar com ele no mesmo palco era menos pior que a possibilidade de nunca mais sequer cumprimentá-lo. Após bufar alto, visivelmente incomodado, decidiu acenar positivamente.

— Feito.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras que disse antes de ver Minseok pegar o caderninho novamente e partir para o ensaio, fugindo de todo e qualquer contato visual que o chinês pudesse fazer com ele. Não só naquele dia, mas em todos os outros que se sucederam.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Dito e feito. Os dias que percorreram após a conversa decisiva entre o mágico e seu ajudante foram, sem sombra de dúvidas, os mais frustrantes que ele já havia vivido. Apesar do acordo, era inevitável olhar para o equilibrista aprendendo os números, sempre tão atento e brilhante. Era engraçado como Minseok não se parecia em nada com o mesmo que costumava lhe xingar gratuitamente ou lhe prensar na parede enquanto manuseava um canivete suíço. Arriscava dizer que até sentia falta daquelas maluquices… Porém, o que mais lhe fazia falta era o tão breve - e tão desejado - contato que logrou compartilhar dos lábios do Kim.

E naquele ritmo vago e de relação estritamente profissional, ambos conseguiram sobreviver até a chegada do grande dia; ou melhor, grande noite.

— Yixing, por favor, chame o Kyungsoo para te ajudar na revisão dos camarins no final do show, está certo? — Junmyeon passava as últimas orientações de forma individual para os funcionários. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentia a respiração acelerar em expectativa. — Jongdae, tudo pronto com a equipe do trapézio?

— Sim, senhor. — O Kim mais novo respondeu ao longe.

— Ótimo.

Caminhou mais alguns passos até chegar ao salão onde se situava o palco, buscando em seu campo de visão onde estava Lu Han. Depois de alguns segundos, apenas logrou avistar Daiyu e foi até ela.

— Senhorita Daiyu! — Cumprimentou-a com a voz suave e a mesma lhe sorriu. — Poderia me dizer onde está o Han?

— Ah, o Han? — Coçou a lateral da cabeça, com uma clara expressão de dúvida. — Sabe o que é…. Não faço ideia de onde ele possa estar, senhor Kim.

— O que? Como assim? — Estranhou de imediato. — Hoje é o dia dele, não pode sumir assim.

— Ele não é disso, talvez ele esteja no camarim ainda... — A moça se sentiu tensa por uma fração de segundo. — Se o senhor quiser, eu procuro por ele.

— Eu agradeceria muito.

E dali Dai apressou os passos, com a perna, antes machucada, recuperada quase por completo. Não sabia explicar, mas por alguma estranha razão, sentia um aperto no coração… E quando isso começava, poderia ter a certeza que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

  
  
  


Mergulhado no silêncio de seu camarim, Minseok abriu cada potinho que continha suas costumeiras tintas e glitter que usava no rosto para as apresentações. Naquela ocasião, estava um pouco duvidoso sobre qual cor usar e, com o pincel na mão, apenas o direcionou à tinta preta, na intenção de fazer o esboço da área abaixo do olho direito até a bochecha. A concentração estava no máximo, o traço estável e até o momento em que aplicou o brilho tudo parecia bem. Até que batidas quase imperceptíveis foram desferidas em sua porta. Os olhos cor de mel desviaram no mesmo segundo até lá, pensando em quem poderia estar interrompendo uma das partes mais importantes de seu ritual como artista. Ao ouvir as batidas de novo, suspirou baixo e se levantou. O reflexo da luz tênue das lâmpadas em volta do espelho refletia diretamente no brilho de seu novo figurino escuro com detalhes em azul marinho, o que deixava o equilibrista com aquele ar imponente do antigo - e tão amado - príncipe do Oasis.

— O que faz aqui? — Falou assim que abriu a porta e viu Lu Han parado ali, com tantas dúvidas no olhar. — Deveria estar no seu camarim esperando a hora de ser chamado.

— É, eu sei. — O ilusionista sorriu e desviou o olhar. — Mas, eu estive pensando em algo…

— Em que? — Semicerrou os olhos, desconfiado. Não estava nem um pouco afim de reviver certas coisas e se Han estivesse lá para isso, não pensaria duas vezes em escorraçá-lo. — Olha, eu espero que não seja sobr...

— Pintura facial. — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, calando o ajudante instantaneamente.

— O que? — Piscou algumas vezes, confuso com o que ouviu.

— Eu estive pensando sobre isso o dia todo. — Continuou. — Queria que fizesse uma pintura parecida com a sua em mim, já que somos uma dupla agora.

— Não pode estar falando sério. — Min quis rir, mas viu que o Lu falava sério. — Ou está?

— Claro que estou. — Encolheu os ombros, simplista. — Como não tenho habilidade nenhuma com pincéis, achei que meu ajudante seria gentil e solícito o suficiente para me salvar nessa.

— Nem pensar, tenho mais o que fazer do que esconder essa sua cara feia.

Com a mão leve sobre as tintas, o equilibrista repetiu o passo a passo de sempre após aplicar uma base leve no rosto de Han, quem estava sentado bem à sua frente e com os olhos fechados. Minseok estava irredutível sobre fazer aquilo, mas quando o chinês disse que ficaria calado durante o processo, pensou melhor e acabou por aceitar a oferta. Os minutos passavam lentamente e o rapaz não poderia dizer que não estava sentindo o coração aquecer a cada vez que tocava a pele do mágico com delicadeza. Quando começou a riscar com a tinta preta os traços de fundo, sentiu a mão tremer levemente com a lembrança daquele dia… Um grande suspiro foi liberado. Por que aquelas imagens não lhe deixavam em paz? Por que cada vez que olhava para o ilusionista, sentia que estava prestes a explodir? E foi com a respiração irregular que decidiu parar por um instante e pensar. Lu Han, que não era bobo nem nada, abriu os olhos naquele exato momento e percebeu o que estava havendo com o colega. Porém, sabia que se tentasse falar alguma coisa, corria o risco de ser decapitado ali mesmo. Mas sinceramente? Ele amava o perigo tanto quanto amava Minseok.

— O que houve? — Perguntou baixo, notando como Min voltou a olhá-lo, levemente assustado.

— Nada. Estava só… Pensando. — Respondeu em seguida, pegando mais um pouquinho de tinta no pincel.

— Pensando em quê? — Viu o outro bufar com a pergunta.

— Não é da sua conta. — Disse com determinação, mesmo que não conseguisse apagar o ligeiro sorriso satisfeito do mágico. — Não foi você que disse que ia ficar quieto? Agora fecha os olhos de novo, faça o favor.

Han não podia negar que havia sentido falta do comportamento explosivo do ajudante, que nos últimos dias estava tão indiferente e apático. Era uma constante tortura Minseok simplesmente ignorar sua presença quando necessitavam bastante interação para os números. Ficavam tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes... Não poderia nunca mais tocá-lo ou conversar de maneira agradável, que era o mínimo. E o Lu havia chegado no limite. Era por isso que havia tomado a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

— Pronto.

O equilibrista anunciou assim que fechou o potinho com glitter. Ao voltar a abrir os olhos, o ilusionista virou para o espelho e adorou o resultado da pintura. Após longos segundos de admiração, suspirou e voltou a encarar o Kim com o olhar profundo.

— Obrigado. Ficou perfeito. — Limitou-se a somente agradecer.

— Por nada. — Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Minseok estava sorrindo, pequeno, mas estava.

— Perfeito como tudo o que você faz.

— Lu Han, não… — Min desviou o olhar, já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

— Me deixa falar, é minha última chance. — Uma onda de coragem invadiu a alma de Han e a partir dali, precisava colocar tudo para fora.

— Última chance? — O equilibrista perguntou com confusão, entretanto, Lu Han apenas ignorou e continuou a falar.

— Eu não aguento mais guardar isso só para mim, Minseok. Eu já entendi que você não quer mais manter qualquer contato comigo e vou respeitar o seu desejo. Mas, antes que isso se concretize, quero que saiba de uma coisa: eu não te beijei por brincadeira nem para me sentir superior por, de alguma forma, saber que seria o destaque. Eu fiz aquilo por vontade própria, por… Simplesmente não conseguir resistir mais. — Respirou um pouco antes de prosseguir. A expressão daquele em sua frente estava estática, com os olhos de gato atentos a tudo o que dizia. — Eu sei que nossa primeira impressão não foi das melhores, mas… Desde o momento em que te vi, antes mesmo de você parar para reclamar do estrago que achou que meu coelho tinha feito, eu gostei de você. No momento em que o senhor Kim estava me mostrando as dependências do circo, quando você entrou no ambiente, coçando um dos olhos por ter acabado de acordar.

— Você… Você nunca me contou isso. — A voz de Minseok soava baixa, com o olhar perdido nas recordações do dia em que conheceu o novo colega.

— Vossa senhoria nunca me deu a oportunidade. — Riu, sentindo-se mais confiante a cada palavra dita. — Naquele primeiro momento eu quis saber quem era e imaginei como seria conhecer aquele garoto com pijama branco de moletom e bolinhas vermelhas.

— Eu amo aquele pijama. — O equilibrista escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado.

— Ele fica bem em você. — Disse o mágico, tocando no ombro alheio. — E sabe, por mais que o choque inicial tenha acontecido com aquela discussão, eu sabia que não era mais possível deter o que eu estava sentindo. Eu só não sabia se você sentia a mesma coisa. Por mais que as armações irritassem num primeiro momento, no final das contas eu ria de tudo e achava incrível o quanto sua criatividade podia superar qualquer expectativa.

— Han… Onde quer chegar com tudo isso? — Claro que ele sabia, mas não conseguia acreditar… Não ainda. Com uma última pausa, o ilusionista observou como Min parecia menos tenso e mais disposto a escutar até o fim. Tocou no rosto dele para que lhe olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

— Quero chegar ao óbvio. — O contato visual que havia perdido por tantos dias estava ali outra vez. — Eu te amo, Minnie. Mas eu sei que esse sentimento não é recíproco, você deixou isso bem claro. Eu só… Precisava desabafar mesmo, então, peço que não se sinta mais obrigado a trabalhar comigo. Hoje será minha última apresentação pelo Oasis. Ao final do show, eu vou partir e te deixar em paz.

Em um simples movimento, Lu Han se levantou e deixou o ajudante para trás. Minseok permaneceu em sua cadeira, sem ação, com os olhos marejados e totalmente perdido naquele mar de informações ao qual foi empurrado.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Han somente voltou a ver Minseok quando dirigiu-se até os bastidores, perto do início do espetáculo. Tentou espantar um pouco do nervosismo enquanto conversava com outros colegas do elenco, mas seu objetivo era poder falar com o Kim para saber se ele estava bem e garantir que tudo daria certo no número que realizariam. Porém, não seria fácil, visto que o ajudante parecia não desgrudar do amigo trapezista. Han sabia que Jongdae era alguém importante para o equilibrista, então não queria simplesmente chegar e atrapalhar a conversa que parecia tão agradável, ainda mais depois da conversa sincera e pesada que teve com ele minutos antes.

— Abracadabra, Mister Lu! — Levou um breve susto ao ouvir a voz de Baekhyun logo atrás de si. O número dele com os outros palhaços havia terminado e sequer havia se dado conta.

— Oi, Baek. Não faça mais isso, quase me matou. — Comentou com um leve sorriso.

— Desculpe, não queria te mandar desta para melhor ainda, não. — Riu. — Por que está aqui tão solitário?

— Não estou solitário. Apenas estou aguardando minha vez, numa boa. — Tentou não demonstrar o que realmente sentia.

— Você não parece estar numa boa. — Pegou um lencinho do bolso e passou com cuidado na testa do chinês. Depois, olhou por todos os lados. — Cadê o Min? É ele quem vai te ajudar hoje, né? Vou chamá-lo para você.

— Não, Baek, não precis…

— Minseok! Lu Han está nervoso, venha aqui ficar com ele. — O Byun falou alto, chamando a atenção de metade das pessoas que ali estavam. Com passos estratégicos - lê-se “passos de siri” - o palhaço foi se retirando do local.

Tudo o que Lu Han recebeu foi apenas uma espiada rápida vinda do ajudante. Frio, sem qualquer resquício de sentimento. Pelo menos, não era possível ver quase nada com a pouca luz do  _ backstage _ . Sendo assim, o mágico pôde remoer o ligeiro ciúme que sentia sem perturbar ninguém.

E com o passar do tempo, o momento tão esperado finalmente havia chegado.

Após o show de beleza e equilíbrio na corda bamba, Minseok concentrava-se em terminar o número do trapézio. Ao realizar a última acrobacia, arrancou muitas palmas do público e, quando pousou sobre o centro do palco, as luzes se apagaram.

Através do equipamento de som da época, uma música misteriosa iniciou. Em questão de segundos, com apenas um foco de luz sendo ligado de repente ao fundo do palco, foi possível ver um baú fechado; quanto ao equilibrista, ele já não estava mais lá. Outro foco foi ligado mais à frente, onde o ilusionista Lu encontrava-se sentado sobre um banco, numa pose pensativa. Ambas as luzes se apagaram bruscamente e numa fração de segundo, ele também desapareceu, deixando apenas o banco vazio. Quando o holofote ligou sobre o baú novamente, lá estava o equilibrista sentado sobre o mesmo, com outro figurino - calça, camisa e gravata preta sob um terno vermelho com lantejoulas. A música era contínua, com um instrumental que crescia ao longo dos segundos, o que causava maior emoção na plateia que tentava entender como aqueles dois estavam fazendo aquilo. Com um salto típico de suas coreografias mais famosas, Minseok em seguida abriu o baú e lá dentro estava o mágico, que saiu com um terno parecido com o seu, porém em azul escuro. Enquanto ele ia em direção ao banco mais à frente, seu ajudante trazia logo atrás os utensílios necessários para o número da noite e os espalhava pelo palco, sendo estes: um bloco repleto de papel brilhante picado em seu interior, um guarda chuva preto, um tecido escuro de cerca de dois metros de comprimento.

Ao sentar-se no banco novamente, Lu Han encarou cada pessoa da plateia com atenção. A música chegava ao fim e seu próximo passo começou apenas quando uma nova começou. Como se sentisse algo desconfortável de repente, abraçou o próprio corpo e foi abaixando a cabeça lentamente, assim como o som do ambiente. Em um gesto rápido, sem mover os braços de onde estavam, abriu as duas mãos e por entre seus dedos apareceram cartas de baralho. Fechou-as e ao voltar a abri-las, as cartas desapareceram num piscar de olhos. O mágico olhou novamente para os espectadores e de maneira teatral, levantou-se do banco e parou com as mãos frente ao rosto. Sua expressão carregava infinitos mistérios e surpresas, ao mesmo tempo em que a cada movimento de seus dedos, novas cartas brotavam e caiam no chão. Esticou o braço esquerdo e deslizou a mão direita sobre este, fazendo mais e mais cartas surgirem.

_ Tudo acontecia diante dos olhos de todos.  _

_ Sem uma lógica.  _

_ Sem uma explicação.  _

_ Apenas acontecia. _

Para finalizar aquela etapa, levou a mão direita ao bolso e ao jogar para o alto várias cartas que “nasciam” de sua canhota, lhes ateou fogo com o isqueiro que pegou - fazendo todo aquele baralho se transformar numa chuva de papel brilhante.

Com a orquestra de aplausos inundando cada canto do circo, o mágico foi até Minseok que segurava o guarda chuva que havia trazido momentos antes. O equilibrista o abriu na direção dos olhos do público, bloqueando a visão que as pessoas tinham dele e de Han. Ao girar poucas vezes e por poucos segundos, logo o fechou, revelando seus figurinos agora de outras cores e estilos. Com a música ainda correndo e cada vez mais animada, Min reproduziu alguns passos de coreografia e pegou o extenso tecido de antes, o levando até o mágico, cobrindo toda sua figura por cerca de cinco segundos. Sem qualquer erro aparente, Lu Han viu-se trajado com seu clássico terno preto e de capa de mesma cor. Como finalização total, o jovem ilusionista direcionou-se ao bloco que retinha uma grande quantidade de papel brilhante e o despejou sobre Minseok, onde ele teve sua roupa transformada uma vez mais.

O barulho dos aplausos, assobios e gritos era ensurdecedor. A dupla se curvou em agradecimento à plateia e, com o fim do número de destaque, correram para as coxias. Junmyeon, como locutor principal do Oasis, tomou a palavra e em forma de despedida, agradeceu pela presença de todos e encerrou a noite de espetáculos.

  
  


Depois de esvaziar uma garrafa inteira de água, Minseok ouvia várias vozes a sua volta, comemorando e cantando. Porém sua vista estava em busca do mágico que havia sumido assim que a luz apagou, como fumaça. O equilibrista correu pelos corredores, quase derrubando alguns membros do  _ staff _ algumas vezes. Precisava falar com Lu Han urgentemente e não podia mais esperar.

  
  


Com um estrondo na porta, o ilusionista, já de rosto limpo, viu Daiyu entrar. Ela parecia desesperada e, ao ver o amigo pronto para ir embora, ficou a ponto de ter um ataque nervoso.

— Han, larga essa mala. — A mulher falou, trêmula. — Encontrei Minseok e ele me disse que você está pensando em…

— Eu não estou pensando, Dai. — Suspirou baixo. — Eu já estou de partida.

— Por que?! O que aconteceu? — Ela se aproximou mais, tocando nos ombros do amigo. — Você por acaso… Contou tudo a ele?

— Contei. — O mágico mantinha-se com a expressão neutra, sem emoção. — Eu precisava expor o que estava trancado há meses na minha garganta.

— Você não pode ir embora assim, não pode! — As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da antiga ajudante do ilusionista. — E-eu vou com você!

— Não vai, não. — Segurou-a pelos braços, sem colocar força. — Não vou te prejudicar por um problema unicamente meu. Já está decidido, você fica.

— Não fico! — Se soltou das mãos do Lu. — Tudo que eu sou e que consegui, foi por sua ajuda… A gente prometeu que iria estar junto em qualquer situação, não lembra? — Tocou no rosto do melhor amigo, quem tentava segurar ao máximo a emoção também. — Não existe Daiyu sem Lu Han, entendeu?

— Dai, não insista. Eu já decidi e não voltarei atrás. — Foi afastando-a aos poucos.

— Não pode fazer isso…

Não suportando mais, a garota se pôs a chorar e soluçar como uma criança. Sem dúvidas, a ligação que tinha com o amigo era muito forte, sabia tudo sobre ele, era sua confidente e sua maior fonte de apoio. Assim como ele era para ela. Só de imaginar quebrar aquela promessa fazia o coração de Daiyu se partir ao meio. Ela o amava demais, não romanticamente, mas como o amigo especial que alguém encontra a cada encarnação em meio a um milhão de tantas pessoas vazias.

Lu Han estava em silêncio, tentando não chorar com a imagem da amiga debruçada sobre a penteadeira. O único som que ouvia era o fungar dela e as batidas de seu coração que também doía. Porém, mais um som se fez presente, não demorando para que a porta fosse aberta logo após.

— Minseok. — O ilusionista arregalou os olhos ao ter o equilibrista, ofegante por ter percorrido todo o Oasis, ali em sua porta.

— Precisamos conversar. — Min foi direto, já entrando no recinto.

— Não acho que seja o momento. — O chinês permanecia de costas para o outro. — Dai e eu estávamos…

— O que tínhamos para dizer, já foi dito. — A garota esfregou o dorso da mão sobre as pálpebras, secando-as.

Ela sabia que se Minseok estava ali, era para impedir o amigo de fazer aquela loucura. E isso começava a acalmar seu coração aflito. Com um último olhar duro em direção ao Lu, ela se retirou, batendo a porta atrás de si.

O mágico enfim virou-se em direção ao outro, que o encarava misterioso, como se esperasse o momento certo para falar o que queria. Antes que o Kim abrisse a boca para começar, Han se adiantou.

— Olha, Minseok, não precisa falar mais nada sobre o que conversamos. — Falou, observando como o outro rolava os olhos com o início daquele monólogo. — Não é sonho, não é alucinação, eu finalmente vou largar do seu pé e você vai poder voltar ao topo, vai poder levar todo mundo no bico como sempre fez e…

Sem que estivesse esperando, foi surpreendido ao ser puxado pelo paletó e ser beijado vorazmente pelo equilibrista. Um contato necessitado e capaz de dizer tudo o que Minseok não conseguiu ao longo daqueles meses. Sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade, o Kim não se incomodou ao ter uma das mãos do mágico tocando seu rosto e a outra passeando por entre seu cabelo levemente encaracolado. Nada no mundo o faria voltar atrás. Nada.

— Eu quero que você fique. — Min falou assim que se separou dos lábios alheios, mas ainda perto o suficiente para que o calor daquele momento ainda se mantivesse vivo.

— Pensei que estivesse feliz em se ver livre de mim. — O Lu comentou sorrindo, visivelmente aliviado.

— Era o que eu queria que você pensasse. Mas, depois do que me disse no camarim… Percebi que se te deixasse ir embora, iria me arrepender pelo resto da vida. — Confessou em um tom baixo.

— Isso quer dizer que… — Não conseguia conter a alegria em só pensar em certa possibilidade.

— Que eu também te amo, seu charlatão de quinta. — Riu junto do ilusionista. Até mesmo a maneira como se olhavam havia mudado, era mais vívida, mais calorosa, longe daquela angústia que sentiram minutos antes.

— Mas e sua carreira? Eu contei tudo pra você porque eu sou maluco mesmo, mas você…

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora. — Observava cada detalhe do rosto bonito do mágico. — Ninguém precisa saber.

— Hm… Gosto da ideia de ser uma relação proibida. — Fez piada.

— Lu Han… Cala essa boca.

E com toda a liberdade que possuía, Minseok o beijou novamente, deixando claro que tudo o que houvesse a partir dali, seria escrito junto de Lu Han, o ilusionista irritante que num passe de mágica roubou seu coração e, por mais que tentasse esconder atrás de armações, raiva e uma pontinha de inveja, sabia que nada daquilo era maior do que o amor que nutria em segredo. E que agora, seria aproveitado ao máximo nos bastidores do Oasis Spectacular Circus.

  
  


**FIM.**


End file.
